Destiny Class
by ShyKneeStardust
Summary: For a fashion promotion event, Elesa agrees to travel abroad for this collection by her head designer, Frances Brown. When she gets there, she meets Falkner and takes a liking to him. Excited by his teenage life, she takes him on a secret trip to her country, Unova. Of course, there is much more than what meets the eye...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Not owning, just twisting

Chapter 1- Bushed Out

Finally; after twenty four hours, they'd arrived. It was a long, boring and rather irritating flight, but what was new? Actually, there was something new; Skyla had finally implemented passenger planes and was flying them herself. Of course, this was for a special reason. Her best friend was having a very important event that involved foreign travel.

Elesa was a supermodel, everybody knew. But what was special is this time she was promoting the fashion line she was modelling on. It was known as the 'Screaming Desire' line by her head designer, a woman known as Frances Brown. Talented, clever and very calculating; she was planning to take her publicity to the next level- having Elesa's gym leader image would come in handy.

Elesa was both a stunning supermodel and a good electric gym leader in Nimbasa City. The whole world adored and admired her; the grace, poise, way she carried off those clothes and even her calmness in most situations. Boys and men clamoured for her attention, but she was looking for something else in them that nobody had which she was also hoping to find while promoting Frances' modelling collection.

"Johto- here we are!" Skyla yelled. "Good morning people! Had a great flight? Anyway, we are here. Remove seat belts and get out into the open. Thanks for flying Mistralton Air! Have a great day!" Elesa sighed- what was new in her? That was her usual jumpy personality. It was so appealing

When she got out, the whole world was at her shoulders. People clamoured for autographs, pictures and tons of fans flocked her as much as they did when Brycen was promoting his new movie which featured anthropomorphic Pokémon. Elesa was stunned of course, she didn't like huge crowds unless in her catwalk or shows. Explained why she enjoyed few friends, Skyla topping her list. Of course, she had no idea how eventful this would be...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Waking Start

Getting off the plane was hard enough for Elesa, right? Wrong. There were so many people clamouring true and so was the press who dragged her and Frances over for interrogation about the whole thing. The police were suffering a hard time; they hadn't seen this kind of a crowd since the Beatles visited!

"So, Miss Elesa, what was the main purpose for travelling again?" asked one reporter. "Well I-"she was cut short by another question. "So, how are you working out for this again?" Elesa winced- what the hell was he saying? Soon, others were joining in and irritating her no end until Frances came into the scene. She looked a little like Lenora; dark skinned, had long black hair and wore loads of beaded jewellery. "Relax, people please! Can't you see she is so tired? Jet lag often gets to people!" she intervened. The fans were rather enamoured by her too. "Name, miss? Bodyguard or relative?" they bombarded. "I'm Frances Brown, the designer of the collection I'm promoting. Please do not hassle her with questions, she is so tired, the poor lady!" She answered calmly. Elesa was amazed; this kind of calmness wasn't even present in her! She so had to thank Frances for this later on while she snuck off with a few other people for customs checking.

Her baggage was finally caught out, anyone could recognise it. Tons o musical notes and electric zaps on them were reason enough. She was obsessed with electricity and often enjoyed a jolt or two. Heaven knows what would happen if her gym was radioactive!

"Wow, sure have tons of luggages, Ella." One friend commented. "Yes I know, but where is Skyla?" she asked in a clear English accent. "She's doing a few pilots' formalities. She'll be out soon." He answered. Elesa shrugged and left while hoping not to be noticed. Of course, when did life ever go in plan? By the time she got out of the door, there was a huge sea of people practically ramming n like a stampeded. She sighed- Johto had an airport for the first time after Unova, they were bound to be excited. Even better, a model was coming over and would be present. Not just a model, a supermodel! She knew the excitement, but this much? She may as well have been dead!

People swarmed to her like Combee to cosmos and it was smothering her quite a bit. Usually calm on these situations, Elesa couldn't take so much of a crowd in Goldenrod Airport. She had a huge urge to scream "Skyla, Frances! Help!" but refrained, more so for her own voice would be drowned in the crowds. Anyway it failed miserably. She just smiled and signed autographs for every desiring tom, dick and harry until her arms got sore and all she wanted was some breathing space.

Skyla and another boy called Dylan ran up to her and screamed "Yo, Elesa! Bags are packed, Frances is done! We meet the press tomorrow at 5!" Elesa quickly swerved away ad ran behind her and tons of screaming fans were at it again. They hurried and got into their car and sat in there while Skyla was moaning about why she couldn't drive. Fans, press were still slamming at the windows and screaming out for their darling Elesa. She sighed- was this the same trouble all stars had to go though. Eventually they got to the place where she was to stay in. It was grand, rather it was magnificent. It looked like a huge palace wit sprawling gardens and fountains. It was a new hotel made in Goldenrod and it was astoundingly breathtaking. "This is it, El!" Skyla said as they hurried to their hotel rooms. Before entering though, Dylan gave her quick instructions. "Alright, this is it. Skyla will be in room 308, I in 312 and you are here, 304. Need anything, call us. Do not under any circumstances leave the hotel room without supervision unless Frances grants you permission. Now back off, people. I'm bushed. Peace!" and he rushed over to his room. "Night, Elesa! I'll see you soon!" Skyla said.

"Night, Skyla!" she replied as she went inside. Boy, wasn't it heaven? Yellow lights a queen sized bed, compartments for her Pokémon and a good bathroom with central heating showers and tubs. There were even toys fro her Pokémon, catered specially for her naughty electric types. This was like a dream home for Elesa who wished she bought this kind of house. "Sigh! I am tired. Come on out, guys. The flight sucked!" She brought out all her Pokémon who immediately passed out in their compartments while emolga was busy playing with her toys. Elesa giggled- she was the cutest little one even seen! Then she lay down in her bed and started dreaming, until Frances called her. "Yo, Franny!" she called out.

"Yo, Ella, I have an announcement. Okay, since tomorrow is our first day, I need you to know that we are going to travel from level up. Meaning, you are going to go to all the major cities, ones with gyms. So, we are going to go to Violet City first, so have fun! Dress appropriately and bring your Pokémon along, I'm sure they'll enjoy this ride! Tomorrow 11:00. Got it?" she belted. "Yes, I do. Night!" Elesa said and then fell asleep. Violet City? Yeah, like that sounded even remotely fun! All the same, she got some sleep, after all; tomorrow would be a really long day...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- First Meeting

"Skyla!" Elesa's voice boomed into the telephone to her obviously jetlagged friend. "Oh for Arceus' sake- WHAT!?" Skyla yelled really tiredly. "I was flying that plane for over 36 hours, you know!" Elesa's voice grew quieter "I just have trouble picking out an appropriate outfit for the event, you know. I mean, Frances did say it was a bit conservative a town..." she poke. "So you ask me? At like, 6:00 am? Are you nuts or something?" Skyla spoke irritably. Elesa sighed "You really need to know how to control your temper, you know!" she interjected. "I'll be there in over an hour or so. Don't expect me too early." Said Skyla. Elesa was relieved- she was so happy that her best friend was with her in some foreign land. Even if it was a favour for Frances.

Frances was a lovely lady and a sweet woman. She had the most amazing of ideas and very evocative with her work, but sometimes too commercialising and a little too oblivious to Elesa's feelings at times, but because Elesa loved her so much, she agreed to do this. Besides, travelling was something she was hoping for, going out with all the classiest of designers and celebs, but Johto? That by far was the strangest idea Frances ever had. She was often very business-savvy, but Johto? It was even quieter than Kanto and she never was there like ever! All the same, it sounded like a challenge and Elesa was always up for one, like reducing her electricity bill.

Skyla dragged herself to Elesa's room and she opened it. "Hey, Sky!" she said sweetly. "Enough formalities. Let me in." She said harrowed. When she entered, she then spoke "Alright, what's the deal?" Elesa distressingly showed her closet and said "I have no idea what to wear! I was thinking of jeans but I really don't want to wear something shapeless!" Skyla then said "Open it." And Elesa obeyed, following which Skyla fainted. Elesa really did have a mountain of clothes and it was a humongous one! She then revived her by using a little water and then when Skyla awoke, she then got to pick an outfit. "You may be in a town, but you are a model... so pick this!" she proclaimed while showing off an outfit of a sleeveless purple top and a pair of long green flaring jeans. "This is perfect." Said she. "Oh Skyla, you are a life saver! I will never forget this! Thank you!" she exclaimed and hugged her to death following which kyla was roaring for breathing space. "Mind if I use your bed?" she asked tiredly.

"No prob, love." Said she following which Skyla fainted on the bed and seemed in no mood to wake up, so Elesa shrugged and ordered breakfast. "Hello, room service? I want bacon and eggs, please? Name's Elesa. Thank you." She said coldly and then went ahead and waited for it. When her food got there, she was peaceful eating and wondering about her calculating friend's acts and what on earth was she doing until Dylan slammed straight in, much to her shock and horror. "Dylan!? The heck!" she exclaimed. "Look, buddy; Frances was wondering where Skyla is... oh she's here. Weird. Did she sleep over at your place?" he asked. "She came here to help me with an outfit when I called." She answered. "And you actually did that?! Are you insane? She was just flying for 5 hours before it was time for us to leave, dimwit!" Dylan cursed. Elesa could be very inconsiderate with Skyla at times. "Anyway, listen up; you will have to get yourself in proper conduct today and I have some good and bad news." He said sinisterly.

"Speak."

"Good news- you will not really have to waste too much time in Violet City; there are other places to hang about too. Bad news- you'll have to go there." He said stolidly. "Fine by me." Elesa shrugged. "I have no complaints." She said. "You have to see that larger than life pagoda, by the way. It;s beautiful!" he exclaimed as he then sauntered out "I'm out, ladies. Peace!  
He said annoyingly while Elesa just ate and then seeing that Skyla was too tired to budge, fell asleep on the couch nearby. Hours passed and then Elesa heard her rock ringtone yell and she picked it up irritably. "LATE AGAIN! Come on Elesa, I don't have all day!" Frances spoke angrily. Elesa sighed "Sorry, Franny. Just too bushed out today. I'll be there in ten minutes. Should I bring Skyla along too?" "Forget it, we're late already love." Frances snapped while Elesa cut it and brought her Pokémon back. "Come on, guys- work!" she called following which all of them went into the capsules and Elesa changed quickly. Grabbing some things and blasting a loud goodbye to Skyla, she ran outside to the car where a disgruntled Dylan and Frances were waiting. "How come? You're always punctual. What's gutted into you?" asked Dylan. "Bushed, dude." She said holding out the victory sign irritating him while Frances drive. She drve quite a bit, Elesa felt, but she was undoubtedly good.

Suddenly, she heard a voice come from behind, an unmistakeable one too. "WAAAAAAIIIT!" a voice boomed and Elesa turned round in disbelief. It was Skyla, who else?

"Who on earth told you to sleep for so long!?" Elesa yelled out as she grabbed Skyla's hand. "Hop, on, girl!" and pulled her into that sleek convertible based on a Liepard's design. "Look, I was tired, Ella. Nothing more, nothing less." She said tiredly, Elesa just sighed as she reached Violet City. She was relieved, rather on getting here. Nobody would be so interested seeing a hot model here, she thought. All the same, she agreed to just grin and bear it for fashion's sake.

When she got out, though- she was in for an unpleasant surprise. Crews and reporters were hounding her left right and centre, much to her chagrin. "I thought this was supposed to be a quiet place!" she insisted. "Let'[s just say reporters are a crafty bunch." Said Frances plaintively. Then she told them to back off and give her space. "Say miss Elesa; is it really true that you are a Gym Leader?"" one asked. "And are you a celebrity at home? "Where were you born?" "How old are you?" some even had the audacity to ask her "Are you also a swimsuit model?" Elesa had a huge temptation to slap them until fans poured in from all over clamouring for an autograph. "Wow, people have tv here?" she thought while Skyla was busy checking out an aviary with tons of cute birds.

Elesa was gong to die of suffocation until a young voice popped up from nowhere "Autograph, please?" Elesa had desperation to find out the speaker only to be lost in that sea of crowds. "Hello? Hey there boy?" she called aimlessly. Suddenly, she saw him lifted from high and she was enamoured- the boy was so cute! "Hey, there, kid!" she called out cheerfully. "Can I have your autograph, please?" he asked. "Sure kid, name?" she responded. "Bugsy." Said he and she calmly wrote one for him. "Here you go, kid." She said ruffling his hair. "Yay! I got one from her!" he yelled ecstatically while running off, only to see an older kid.

"Okay, I did the deal. Now please give me that candy." Bugsy said to him.

"She actually gave it to you?! Man, you're lucky! I so have to get to her, but this crowd..." he said.

"Come on, Falkner! You promised!" Bugsy insisted. He just sighed and pulled out a huge bag. "Take it, dude. He said following which Bugsy blurted thanks and ran off to catch a new Butterfree while Falkner sighed. "How the hell am I going to get to her?" he wondered aloud in frustration and then tired getting there, only to be pushed aside. Elesa had a gentle pity for the boy; he seemed really helpless, yet mean and magnificent. Who was this boy? Feeling a need to concede, she called out to him.

"Hoy, laddie! Over here!..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Handshake Ahead

Falkner was surprised to see someone call him. He turned around to see that it was that shining beauty herself. Long blonde hair, classic headphones and that weird type of outfitting she had. What were even stranger were those pale blue eyes- they seemed hollow, empty, devoid of love and feeling... all the same he knew who it was, yet seeing her in reality? Unbelievable it sure was. It's not like he were in love with her or something that was for crazy teenage boys. Sure he was one too, but this wasn't something he'd indulge in.

Elesa- the shining beauty of Nimbasa City. It really was her.

Elesa on the other hand, while signing autographs and being an attempted sweetheart to the press, had one eye on Falkner. He was rather esoteric for a teenager, that handsome baby face, the beautiful swath of blue hair which streaked across his face, those eyes of Prussian blue which seemed to have a sea of song and melody in them that smile of a confident young lad who had some worldly trouble... he sure was special alright. Especially the name Bugsy had for him- Falkner. It sounded so romantic, so divine!

But she called him over for a different purpose altogether. When he reluctantly got to her still being shoved by a sea of people, she said kindly "Show me your autograph paper, please." Falkner was astounded-"How did you...?" he asked amazed. "Just do it, lad." She said which irritated him a bit, but he did it and she signed the paper. "Who is it for, dear?" she asked him. "A friend, female." He answered fragmented. "Ah, all right. Let me write this.. Dear...?" "Whitney." He interjected. "Ah, right. Dear Whitney, wish you love and luck and success with your journeys furthermore. Love, Elesa of Nimbasa." She wrote and gave it to him. Falkner's face flustered. "Thank you so much, miss!" he said bowing. "How about I give you something too?" she asked. "Huh?" he asked. "Hmm. Hand me that thing you have there." She said. Falkner handed that old paper and she wrote something for him.

"_Dear Falkner,_

_Wish you best of luck with everything and success evermore!_

_Elesa of Nimbasa."_

"Err, thank you." He said and raced off with the papers. "Your name again, boy?" she whispered. For some strange reason, Falkner could hear everything she said. "Falkner. Falkner Windsor." He replied as he scurried off. Elesa smiled as she saw him leave; his face was unforgettable. Then she went ahead with her work and finally when she got that done, she went and visited all the places around- the school where she had even more fans and she gladly did her job there, followed by the pagoda and after all that, finally getting to her hotel room. When she was inside, she was going to change when she heard Skyla's voice. "Come in, man!" she said icily and Skyla came in, lounging in the couch.

"You sure look tired, Ellie." Skyla observed. "You don't say?" Elesa spouted sarcastically. "Are you sleeping here again?" Skyla winced. "Nah, I have better work to do; like getting the car to work again." She answered. "Seriously? Since when were you a mechanic?" Elesa asked. "Fuel. I have the last bits of that." She answered. Then she saw Elesa's face flush and got curious. "Something bothering you, Elea?" she asked her sweetly. "Oh, it's nothing; really." She quickly dismissed this. "Something certainly caught your eye." Skyla observed while picking out a book to read only to be nudged by Emolga. "Okay, let's play. A race with Swanna and you; no electrocution!" she challenged following which Emolga stated doing flips in the air while Elesa smiled. "Your Emolga is so adorable!" Skyla exclaimed following which she gave her some oran berries for fun and emolga ate it all. "She suer takes after her mom." Said Elesa. "I remember when daddy used to bring out Emma to play... she was such a bundle of joy!"

Skyla too went into dream world. Emma was Elesa's emolga's mother and a friend of the two girls, until her sad death due to a flying steel rod twelve years ago. It made both well up; their friendship only strengthened ever since with the common regret of Emma's passing. Then Skyla saw emolga still nuzzling her. "Whoa, whoa! Easy, steady, girl!" she said following which Elesa smiled and said "Go on sweetie. I'll join you some other time, Kay?" Skyla was thrilled. "Yeah! Come on, Emolga! Swanna will love Pokémon like you! Want to call your other friends too?"

"Take em." Elesa said. "They'll probably be in the mood." Saying which Skyla took away Zebstrika, Emolga and Tynamo to play. Elesa was in no mood, so Skyla went without her. "Call me if any worries." They said to each other. Then when Skyla was gone, Elesa smiled and closed the door. Locking it up after putting a do not disturb sign; she brought out a pocket diary of pink and a red pen. She then went to a secluded spot and wrote something.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the most amazing day ever! I never expected Violet City to be so vibrant. Okay, they have a fair share if fans here too, I never knew. Frankly, I doubted they'll even have a TV here, but I guess life is weird and surprising. A kid who reminded me of Burgh came to me. He looked like a girl, frankly; but who cared? Not like I did. Anyway, I signed him an autograph and then I saw him talking to this guy. He seemed like a teenager of 15. Gosh wasn't he a dish? He had this beautiful pose, amazingly thick and lustrous blue hair which had the waves of the sae! I felt like ruffling his hair, it was so beautiful, so elegant, so attractive... it really turned me on..._

_All the same; he also had this beautiful mouth which attracted me too, and his clothes seemed so much like how Skyla's will be if she were ever a free flyer. Sky blue, cobalt blue,... oh Arceus he is the hottest creature I have ever set my eyes upon! Goodness, he reminds me so much of Cress, but with a totally different air and cuter hair.. His name is Falkner. A pretty decent name, rather such a beautiful, free flowing lone. Really suits the boy._

_Pity he was a fan. Else I would have got to see him everyday!_

It was awkward for Elesa to feel this way about anybody, let alone a fan. All the same, all the leaders had a crush on her at least once, so it was normal-ish. Of course, she had no clue about his identity, but if she really knew who he was, she'd probably flutter in delight or faint in horror. Then again, only time would tell.

Soon, Skyla arrived and rang the bell, so Elesa opened it. Then she smiled "how was it?" "Stupendous; they loved the workout. Of course, Swanna won; that was a bonus!" she smiled triumphantly. "So what must I give you in prize?" she asked sarcastically while glaring at her Emolga. "Nothing. Except, tell me what has been bothering you for all this while..." Skyla said naughtily.

"Nothing of your concern, sky!" she dismissed. Skyla leaned closer. "Come on, bud- tell me the truth. You will get caught in a web of lies instead... a sticky Ariados web!" she hissed.

"Okay, it's about that blue hair boy I saw at the city! I think he's rather alluring!" she blurted. Skyla smiled naughtily. "First love, eh Elesa? Ooooh!" Elesa blushed and smacked a pillow on her face. "Not on your life!" she yelled while playing pillowfight and after a tiring match, spoke "You know, he's a pretty good looking boy!" Then the words she said made Skyla shiver. "He may just be a good enough match for you..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Work Galore

Elesa had successfully put Falkner behind her mind. He was a young hot teenager, not a dashing superstar. Besides, Elesa was too old for him anyway and even otherwise, she wouldn't get to see him again, so where on earth was the loss as such? None that she could think of, so she went ahead and explored the other cities like Azalea and others, when she got a mild surprise.

"Miss Elesa?" a voice popped out from nowhere. She turned round in surprise. "Bugsy! Hi!" she said cheerfully. He raced up to her and smiled; "Thanks for the autograph, by the way! What do you want to see around here?" he asked sweetly. "All the cool stuff possible!" Skyla boomed. "I agree with her." Elesa said plaintively. "Aww, I wish I could, but you should have seen me when I was in Azalea City! Cianwood city is not my cup of tea!" he moaned while the girls giggled; he was soo cute!

"Well, what I do know is that there is a beach and the gym leader is known as Chuck. He's a fighting type and super cool! You must try and battle him!" he exclaimed gleefully while the girls just looked on. "Now that you mention it; we should. How about you and I? A battle of a lifetime, fair?" she proposed calmly. Bugsy's eyes widened and then he smiled. "Okay. Bring it on. I send out my first Pokémon- go Vespiquen!" he yelled. Elesa was amazed by the queen bee that just popped out, but she had a clever idea in mind. "Go Zebstrika!" she yelled as the large zebra came out. Bugsy was amazed- she had a really alien Pokémon. They both wondered what will happen next, after all this was going to be fun.

"I'm refereeing and being the recorder!" Skyla proclaimed pulling out a handycam and turning it on. "Zebstrika, Wild Charge!" she ordered. "Vespiquen, Protect!" Bugsy yelled. Sadly, he was right. She immediately set forth a wall of mysticism which blocked the attack while Elesa nearly swore. "Zebstrika, Flame Charge!" she yelled following which the zebra sent out a flurry of revolving flames when Bugsy had to change tactics. "Protect again and then Attack order!" he yelled, but was too late. The flames hit her just as she let up that beautiful wall, hitting her hard and almost knocking her out. Vespiquen was vulnerable by all means.

"Yes! Now Zebstrika, Wild Charge!" she yelled. Busgy had to change things now; so he then went ahead and ordered "Dodge, Vespi!" he yelled and she successfully did so, with hardly a scratch on her body. Then with her next attack at hand, she then went ahead and used Attack Order, which worked; for thousands of swarms of bees were stinging the zebra left, right and centre and almost pummelling the life out of it. Zebstrika was hit by a critical hit. Elesa looked in shock and wonder. How could someone so young like him be able to do such a thing? Then she had an idea. "Zebstrika, are you okay?" she asked and seeing her nod of approval she put her idea to practical use. "Alright Zebstrika, use Thrash!" she ordered. Normal as the move was, it would pack a real mean punch. Zebstrika then went ahead and started beating the life out of the poor wasp and it hit real hard. Bugsy though had a new tactic. Just as Zebstrika was about to launch her into action, he spoke "Vespiquen, Confuse Ray!" and there she had it. A large sinister ray hit round and made Zebstrika dizzy and pretty confused with life in general.

Elesa face palmed- nothing was ever going her way and had to rely on Zebstrika's level headedness alone. "Sweetie, I want you to use Wild Charge!" she ordered while Bugsy then yelled out for another attack order. Zebstrika was unable to do anything sane and hurt herself in confusion much to Elesa's dismay. "Come on, Zeb! You can do it!" she motivated her, but with failing result as Vespiquen shot out her attack, leaving her almost powerless and Bugsy was cheering! "You go girl!" he cheered while Elesa and Skyla giggled; Bugsy was too cute!

Sadly, Zebstrika was having a hard time, so much so she couldn't even see her two feet! Elesa was still having a hard time convincing her to get back and this was doing nobody good. "Come on, Zebstrika! Use Flame Charge!" she yelled while Bugsy was still in his conniving mode. "Protect, Vespiquen!" yelled he while this failed anyway, for Zebstrika was so confused that she hit herself yet again.

"This really isn't working; miss Elesa." He said calmly as he was about to launch his next attack while she really wanted to scream now; this was so embarrassing! "Flame Charge, Zeb!" she yelled. "Protect, Vespie!" yelled he. By now, Zebstrika had snapped out of confusion, but protect was still faster and Bugsy won, per se.

By now Elesa was losing it; Bugsy was a mere 11 year old and he was already beating the shit out of her. She had to do something and fast, then she realised something. Zebstrika was already rather speedy because of this and now was a great time.

"Zebstrika, Wild Charge! All or nothing!" she screamed smiling as she then found out that her diagnosis was right. Vespiquen's next attempt to protect failed, because Zebstrika had then set out a purge of sparks and energy onto the queen wasp, successfully electrocuting her and making her faint. "That strange thing is unable to battle. Zebstrika wins!" Skyla yelled while turning the camera off. Elesa sighed-was Skyla even listening to the battle at all? Then she turned to a dejected Bugsy "How about we try again?" she asked. Then his face lit up. "Oh yeah! Prepare to taste defeat with my next pokemon- go Yanmega!" yelled he and then also smiled- she had a surprise for him.

"Go Emolga!" she yelled as the sky squirrel came out looking super excited with life in general. "Wow! You have cool Pokémon!" he exclaimed as he then went ahead with his first attack "Air Slash, Yanmega!" he yelled "Emolga, Thunder Wave!" yelled Elesa. Air Slash was faster though and hit Emolga pretty bad. "Wow. That was weird." Skyla remarked and then Elesa smiled for that very minute, Emolga let out that swarm of thunder onto the Pokémon, paralysing it. "See if you can get out of that one!" she mentally chuckled. "Not for too long- Yanmega, Ancient power!" he yelled. Elesa gulped- she was doomed. That very minute, though, it was too paralysed to move.

"Smart me! Emolga, Acrobatics!" she yelled. Bugsy was a smart boy though and anticipated this all along. "Yanmega, detect!" Elesa face palmed yet again and had the urge to bang her head on a wall; this boy was too clever. All the same, what choice was there now but to fight? After that was over, Yanmega had a strange boost in speed, don't ask how. "Yanmega, Bug Buzz!" he yelled. "Emolga, Attract!" yelled she. Yanmega was cut short by that beautiful ray of hearts as they swarmed all over and touched his very soul. Yanmega was in love- he couldn't even bother to attack even if he had to. Bugsy was scarlet; this was terrible and he hated love! Elesa laughed- this was too much of fun. Emolga was then fighting with barrages of Acrobatics her, there and everywhere. Finally, tired of taking crap from her, Yanmega snapped out of his love and then attacked her with an Ancient power, as per Bugsy's wishes. Elesa was this close to death, for Ancient power did hit and it was super effective without question. She was sunk- totally sunk.

"Right Yanmega, now for the last attacks- Bug Buzz!" he yelled as the coloured rays hit Emolga who was heavily weakened by this. Elesa was stunned- this was so not happening. Then as she watched her Emolga be crushed, Bugsy then screamed "One final Air Slash!" Elesa was shocked- this could be ending too soon. "Emolga, dodge!" she yelled in consternation. Emolga wasn't quick enough and another attack more and she'd faint. Elesa finally had no choice. "Emolga, Volt Switch!" she yelled. Finally almost fainting, Emolga then set off a final attack in which she set out a flurry of sparks onto the Yanmega who immediately fainted and then Emolga rushed back to her pokeball. Elesa rejoiced; her mission was complete.

"Booyeah! You win, Elesa!" Skyla yelled and then went off to hug her really long while Bugsy almost cried. Of course, he had no idea that Elesa was Nimbasa City's gym leader at all.

At that very minute, a familiar voice piped up. "Oh, Hi Bugsy! How are you?" The girls ignored this, but Bugsy almost cried in that lad's arms. "Oh Falkie- I lost! To a girl!" he wailed. "I understand, man. I hate losing too; but it just motivates you to be stronger! So take it in your stride, lad." He said while hugging the bereft boy. Then he asked him tenderly "Name the lady who challenged you." Bugsy pointed his index finger out to Elesa and said "Miss Elesa!" Elesa turned around that very minute to see the guy who she still had a lust for.

"Oh, hi Elesa!" he said jovially and then suddenly blurted out "Elesa? You actually battle? That's awesome!" Elesa looked a little contrite for beating a child. "I'm actually surprised you won from Bugsy; he's become super strong this time; even I couldn't defeat him! Hey, you have a friend along- hello!" he said politely much to Skyla's amazement. "Hi. I'm Falkner. You?" he introduced himself. "Skyla. Nice to see you." Said she shaking it and then turned to Elesa and mouthed "Is this the guy?" Elesa just nodded and did nothing.

For now it was a little stronger, that passion. She officially liked him...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Stringent Wishing

Whatever in the world happened to sanity? That was all Elesa thought of while looking at the boy. He was so hot and was there almost every single time she was in Johto, except for the first day. Seriously, was this cosmic or a lesson for her self-control? All the same, she was incredibly flustered, but stayed calm either way.

"You were amazing! Beating Bugsy these days is like impossible, even for me!" Falkner complimented smiling a bit which made Skyla raise an eyebrow. "For you? What are you; an Elite Four?" she scoffed. Falkner just smiled suavely while Bugsy was sucking more chocolate made from Miltank milk. "For your information, Skyla; I turn out to be the gym leader of Violet City." He said while releasing a Pokémon. "This is my Noctowl, my pride and joy." He proclaimed proudly while Skyla gawked at the large owl with fascination, making him giggle a bit. "Wow! What a wonderful Pokémon! I wish I could have one too!" she exclaimed almost swooning with joy. Elesa sighed- Skyla was more of his type. There'd be no way he'd ever want her!

Then he sighed in exasperation  
Girls. So freaking weird. I can't stand any of them, so weird and plain defeatist" Then seeing Elesa, he immediately winced. "No offence, miss!" he replied defensively making her blush; he looked pretty cute flailing his arms. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. I'm Elesa Capriati and I'm from Unova. Pleasure to actually have a real conversation with someone!" she said. Falkner smiled "That's nice. I like your name; it's unique. I wonder what it means though... Anyway, I'm just stalling. I loved your battle; it was so unique and amazing! I hope to become as strong as you someday miss, it was just explosive!" Elesa of course struggled to hide those awkward signs she was showing and passed. Then Skyla said "So, how old are you? I mean, being a gym leader and all..." Falkner stayed silent for a few minutes.

Elesa was praying "Please say 18 please say 18..."

"I am 15 and a half. Why do I look too young for a leader? If that's the case, Bugsy is a leader too!" Falkner retorted seemingly hurt. "I don't know, it's just you look pretty young and well, my friend thought you were some 20 or something..." Skyla answered while shooting a naughty look at Elesa making her cringe. "I look that old?!" he exclaimed into her face making Noctowl almost fly in fright with Skyla's Swanna who was playing with him. "Why thank you very much!" he said sweetly while looking at Elesa who swore she'd be kissing him had he not been so young, her hopes already crushed.

"I mean, people sometimes think of me as far too young looking which actually annoys me. I mean, I may be a teenager, but that doesn't mean I'm incapable! Rather I'm much too mature for one! I don't exactly do most teenage things like party and date." He said. Elesa looked shocked "I just don't find guys or girls good enough for me yet. I need someone new, someone fresh and imperfect. It makes life more natural..." he then dreamed while speaking until he realised he was talking to a model."But who am I to bore you with this? I mean, I just met you! Anyway, you want to look around? I know some good stuff for you to do!" he offered a bit embarrassed. He wasn't into girls much and supermodels turned him off. He was hoping she wouldn't think of him wrongly, which of course she was.

"I'd love to see around the place!" Elesa replied joyously. "Alright- where would you like to go? There are tons of places, Chuck's gym, the photo studio, a beach right here- it's a pretty good one too! You've got to check it out! Take your pick, miss." Falkner offered like a man, something fairly uncharacteristic of him.

"They all sound so exciting! I really do not know- I am in no mood for a beach, but maybe this Chuck guy would be fun to battle... right after I heal my Pokémon! Do you know any good hospitals?" Elesa gushed making Skyla a little suspicious. What was Elesa thinking?

"Pharmacy is right there." Falkner said pointing his fingers to a small building. "Now I have to get going, come on Bugsy! Let's move it!" Bugsy looked at him in disbelief. "Why would I need to go anywhere?" he insisted. "You just lost to a supermodel and I have no idea how badly you'll do next time. I'll be training you even if it kills me. Got it?" Falkner then grabbed Bugsy and powered up the hang glider. "I'm out, missus. Good day!" and flew into the afternoon sky. Elesa just kept staring on at the same blue haired boy who seemed so wild, so free, yet so disciplined and manly, even if his voice was still not completely that way.

Of course, Skyla was the first one to distract her from her thoughts. "Elesa, are you okay?" she waved her arms frantically until Elesa suddenly said "What the hell? Okay, okay- Falkner is hot!" Skyla was stunned, but stayed calm, unlike her usual personality. After playing with her nails, she then said "You told me this is the guy, right?" Elesa nodded, still dreaming of that hot young lad she hoped to possess someday. Skyla then looked at Elesa and slapped her- hard.

"Are you freaking insane?! This guy is like 10 years younger than you and you want to go out with him?! What on earth is wrong with you? Can't you see he was insulting your career in your face?" she yelled making Elesa flinch. "Okay, so? It's not like I'll actually go there and say that to him now, will I? Besides, he's more of your type and doesn't like women, so where is the big deal?" Elesa snapped. Skyla of course didn't take it lying down. "Look Elle, I know that guys are super alluring and you had the hots for all 3 Striaton brothers, but this guy is different for not only is he is a boy, he's a foreigner. I don't think he'd be happy with dating a model, eh doesn't look like that kind of a guy, okay?"

"Besides, the Striaton boys had class, he doesn't. So snap out of it and let's go!" Elesa did look a little sorry, after all she was lusting after such a young boy; it did make her feel guilty and even otherwise, he was a gym leader but not of this city, so what was the big deal? Skyla was right; this was not going to work anyway. So she sighed and continued walking with her best friend. After a few minutes of silence, Skyla then perked up "How about we look up for some good ice cream shops? I'm sure you'd want one!" Elesa smiled- she loved ice-cream. "Sure." Of course, this was short lived when she suddenly felt two strong arms garb her from behind and then she screamed.

"Crazy freak!" she cursed and stepped on his foot and punched his face only to see a disgruntled guy who resembled Burgh a bit. "Who are you?" she asked contritely. "I'm Cameron, Frances' foreign photographer. I was to take you to my studio for photo shoots and then you punch my face. Some gratitude." He spouted. "I really am sorry!" Elesa apologised and then looked at him sorely. "Forget it; damage has been done." He spouted until Frances got to the scene and scolded Cameron. "I told you not to do this!" Cameron sighed- Frances was weird. Then she looked at Elesa "I am so sorry for this behaviour. I just hired him for this, but he poses with Pokémon. Shall we go ahead and do the work? You just had 4 days of sightseeing in Azalea, Cherrygrove and Violet City; I'm, sure you're not this tired now, are you?"

"Sightseeing? I spent half my days being mobbed by a huge insane crowd of reporters, fans and random people calling me over for battles!" Elesa thought, It was true though, she had a rather stressful holiday, but then again, she did promise Frances and what else was there to do as it is? Chuck could probably wait for later and then she sighed and said "Okay, but which Pokémon?" Frances then said "Depends on the sets, poppet. Let's leave. Come on, Skyla! You would want to see your best friend in action now, wouldn't you?" Skyla followed her and then seeing Elesa's sad face, mouthed "I'll get you some ice-cream. You want sprinkles or nuts?" Elesa smiled- Skyla cared too much for her. "Macadamia." She said loudly when Frances asked "Something worrying you, dear?" Elesa immediately got defensive. "No not at all! Just missing home!" she interjected. Frances put a comforting hand on her shoulder "Don't worry. We'll get home soon after you see the whole city. We've been to Violet, Olivine, Cherrygrove, Azalea and Ecruteak, right? Now only 3 more cities to go and then we are home, okay?"

Elesa said nothing and just smiled while Skyla snuck off to get ice-cream. She was still flourishing in Falkner's words and wondered if she'd ever get to see him again. As much as she loved Skyla, this boy was proving to be a bit too powerful a distraction...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Hardened LIfe

Modelling is a tedious job. It may look glamorous because most wind up looking like heavenly beauties after it, but involves lots of workout, dieting, shoots and too many runway shows, which was nothing more than psychological pressure and it is even worse than others. Elesa was really tired and wanted nothing more than a large bed, but the photos were taking too long much to her chagrin.

"Just a little more- pretend you are balancing on a beam!" Cameron said while Elesa was posing with her Emolga was in the air. By now, she was really tired and craving for that ice cream Skyla had in hand for her. She was already stretching her arms in the air and swaying side to side. "Sweetheart, stop moving. I can't get a clear picture." Cameron instructed. At last Elesa blew her top, she couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't believe you guys! I am doing every damn thing you wanted for the past 8 hours and now you tell me I'm not good enough?! What am I doing then, twiddling my thumbs?" she screamed so much that Skyla almost dropped the ice cream. "Tell me to pretend to balance and then tell me I'm moving too much, what would you want from me next? To jump of a skyscraper and look like an action girl?! I may be a model, but even I have my limits- and you're pushing them, Cameron- far too much! Even my Pokémon are tired!" Cameron seemed intimidated by this blonde bombshell. Compared to the stereotypes, she certainly wasn't naive.

Then Elesa broke down. "Please, Cameron. I'm tired and hungry and sleepy I just want to get back to my hotel, if not my home!" she pleaded and then hankered for the ice cream. "Come on Skyla- hurry!" she wailed as she was then handed it and then wolfed it down as if it were ambrosia. Cameron watched the woman in awe as she kept nibbling and licking that ice cream, it was kind of cute. He calmly clicked a few snaps which worked well with the icy background behind. "Perfect, Miss Elesa! I love the snaps!" he complimented as Elesa then sighed in relief. "Best meal ever eaten!" she sighed and then hugged Skyla like a limpet. "Aww, come on Elesa! You are so emotional!" she said as she returned the hug. Then again, what were friends for?

Frances then looked at her disapprovingly. "Elesa... what's gotten into you? You are usually never like this. I mean, you could do without food for long." She questioned. Elesa looked a little contrite. "I'm sorry, Franny." She said. "I think there is more than what meets the eye. Is it something about home bothering you? Or is it a cute boy?"

Elesa now turned scarlet and her ears were growing hot. Falkner was too irresistible. Frances laughed "Are you honestly that prudish? Oh Elesa, it was a joke! You couldn't have taken that seriously now, could you?" Elesa blushed even harder, much to Skyla's dismay. Falkner was taking up too much for her time and it would prove inimical in the future. "Franny, can we go home? Right now we are really bushed." She asked. Frances agreed. "Come back tomorrow at 8. We are probably going to Mahogany Town; Pryce is really intent to meet you!" Cameron's face fell. "What? Meet Pryce? Surely you must be joking, Franny! He is anything but pleased that a model has come to visit; it's deplorable in his words!" he protested. "  
Oh please, Cameron! You are being too pessimistic! I'm sure it'll be worth it!" she insisted, but Cameron's face was far from lighting up, rather it had a melancholic air; clearly proving that Elesa was in for a big soup the next day.

"This job is suicidal." Muttered Skyla as they retired to their rooms. While there, Elesa was providing her Pokémon some food while Skyla was busy playing some air strike video games. "I still wonder at times- how did you get that?" Elesa asked plaintively. "Stashed in my airplane. Besides, did you meet all he leaders yet?" Skyla replied. "Let's see... I met Bugsy, Chuck once, damn he's sweet! Then I met Jasmine and Falkner... I guess that's it." She answered. "Means we haven't met 4 of them- Goldenrod, Ecruteak, Blackthorn and Mahogany. I wonder who they are; I hope they're smart... and cute!" Skyla gushed dreamily while shooting the last bullet from her fighter plane onto the enemy while Swanna was flying inside the room. Elesa sure was glad this wasn't her room she was in. "Say, I think Chuck's cute! Pity he's married! I mean, he's so sweet! We need people like this back home, they're so freaking introverted! No offense! I mean, look at these guys, they're super cute!"

"But who could possibly be cuter than Falkner..." Elesa blurted dreamily. "The heck?!" Skyla blurted. Elesa suddenly snapped out of it. "Nothing at all. Oh wait, Dylan is here!" She rushed to the door and opened it. "Why hi Dilly!" she gushed sweetly in her angelic smile only making him more disgruntled and raise an eyebrow. "Seriously, Elesa, What's gotten into you? You've been incredibly jumpy of late as if you are high on sweetened hot chocolate... Anyway what the hell are you doing... and why are you in Skyla's room?" Elesa then flushed a little then spoke. "Sorry, dilly; I was just hanging out, nothing serious." Dylan only got more suspicious as he straightened his baseball cap. "If you were so incredibly jumpy; why on earth did you call in tired?" he questioned. "Look, she was tired, okay? Just let us chill for now, kay?" Skyla retorted making him wince a bit. Skyla was pretty scary when she was angry. "Oh alright. Oh and by the way, news from Cam. He loved the shots with you and Emolga, now he wants them with Zebstrika for the land shots and Tynamo for the underwater ones. Don't ask why, I have no blooming idea. And don't forget, Mahogany tomoorw. Besides, the Ecruteak guy in particular wants to meet you, say a 16 year old fan. I told him to buzz off until he wants to earn a Machoke Punch, but he was pretty creepy, so I told him you'll be there." He informed.

"How am I supposed to know this guy?" she asked him.

"Dunno, you'll figure it out. Peace out, ladies!" he said and stormed out while Skyla yawned. "I so have to see those shots! I hear this guy's a pro!" she said and then changed into her pj's. "Do not look." She warned. Elesa just rolled her eyes and played a bit with her Unfezant. "She's a sweet one, your unfezant." She remarked. "Oh she? Meg, she looks creepy, but she's an angel! Especially with co-ordination, she's a like a genius! Anyway, she's a bit picky, so be careful. She may just find your hands appetizing, especially since you haven't been with her for long." Elesa's face was in limbo for a few minutes. "Oh come on, Elli! Don't be afraid, what am I here fro, decoration?" she joked and then turned round. "How do I look?" she asked. Elesa analysed the outfit; a pink nightgown with shiny Magikarp on it.

"What's the big deal with fish?" Elsa inquired. "I don't know, just looked cute!" Skyla beamed and then hugged Elesa. "Oh Ella; you are the greatest woman ever met! I'm sure you'll be really happy! This vacation is already doping you a percent of good! You should hang out with me like this more often!" she gushed while hugging her. "Thanks, Skyla." She said while returning the hug. "You're the best." Of course, she understood everything she did, being her best friend and all. Then Skyla sat down on the bed with Elesa joining while Swanna flew off to her makeshift nest. "Aren't you worried about her fling away?" Elesa asked. "Hah, she won't. That's her real home and she loves me too much!" Skyla replied while ruffling Elesa's hair. "It's bedtime, why the perfect do?" Elesa said nothing and just sat there. She had so many reasons why she came here, and she was seemingly close to the answer. Finally, after a few minutes, she blurted the question.

"Skyla... do you think I'll ever find love?"

Skyla almost choked on her apple strudel. "I mean, I am a model, but my looks will go away so soon because of it. Will anybody truly fall for me, for appearances and personality?" she asked almost choking into a sob. Skyla just nodded and then Elesa sighed. "You know, I'm so jealous of Lenora. Every day when she gets back home, she's got her husband home. He may be a weakling, that Hawes, but Lenny sure is lucky to have a guy like him who'll be her best friend for life and practically live with her... I wish I had one too! I mean, nobody likes me that way!" she almost cried, but was struggling not to. Skyla said nothing and just put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"They think I'm socially incompetent and can't say anything right for nuts! I mean, the triplets all have partners, Brycen doesn't like me, Drayden is old and Burgh thinks I'm ugly!" she moaned and then cried while Skyla's grip tightened. "Does nobody like my personality?" she wailed. Skyla hated seeing Elesa sad, so she took an initiative. She just hugged Elesa warmly and tenderly, comforting like a mother's touch. "Ely, you are not weakling. You are probably the strongest and greatest person I've ever met! Who would not want to have your grace, poise and calmness? I'm sure there is somebody awesome who really loves you for whop you are, and I know it! And if anybody dates you solely for power, tell me and I'll kick his butt so hard, he won't be able to sit for 12 years!"

Elesa just lingered on. She had a purely platonic relationship with Skyla, her other relationships had failed so badly she doubted she even wanted to see another person again! Skyla let her cry for a while and then later gently lifted her up.

"Come on; let's get to your place. You'll be so sleepy now; this will only make you even worse!" Elesa nodded and went to her room with her Pokémon and lay on the end after locking up. Her Emolga was tired and then placed herself in Elesa's lap making her giggle. "That tickles, love!" she said and then hugged and snuggled her Pokémon making her giggle. "You are such a cutie! I am so glad I got you with me!" she cooed while Emolga just laughed like a sweetheart and then let loose a jolt of electricity. "Damn! You should tone it down a bit, love!" she said and nuzzled her and rubbing their cheeks. Elesa loved her so much; she was too adorable, just like her mother.

Emolga now tired fell into Elesa's lap and then fell asleep. Amused, she rocked her like a baby and hummed a lullaby until she fell asleep and then put her to sleep next to her on her bed.

While lying down, Elesa was just retrospecting a little. "I wonder... true love... really? Nah, no big deal! If not the artist, then who?" she wondered while she turned out the lights and fell into a blissful sleep...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Spaced Close

Driving was a piece of cake for Skyla, much to the other's delight. Dylan was totally high on soda and so Frances didn't want to take a chance with that slob, so Skyla was relegated to this, much to her pleasure. Elesa was with the designer back there and was discussing her dressing plans and when to host the catwalk shows and it was sounding more and more disappointing. Skyla of course was having a blast at the wheel, going as fast as was legally permitted.

"Woohooo! Dynamics rule!" she yelled while feeling the winds brush onto her face. "What do you guys feel?"

"Yeah, I feel like we're on air!" Dylan chimed in sarcastically. "Isn't it a bit too quick also?" Frances inquired. "Well, this is a highway and we aren't supposed to be slow Torterras out here, we'll get knocked out and all the fun will be gone!" Skyla retorted while fiddling with the gears. "Gears change- initiate to number 6." She boomed while doing so, much to the displeasure of the others. Seeing their horrified expressions, she laughed. "Do you honestly think I'm that stupid? I want to live too, you know!" They all heaved a sigh of relief. She had just put it to number 3.

Just then, Elesa saw something high in the air loom over them like a shadow. She peeked outside to see none other than her golden boy, Falkner. Of course, owing to how large a crush she had on him, she'd be thrilled, but this time it wasn't the case. She'd seen him over 15 times before, at the yard, the hotel, the park and even at the crossroads. He was flying with his Pidgeot and his glider which was rather hot, but Elesa was tired of seeing him so often. Was he seriously just there or was he stalking her? She saw him from high above but he made no response at all. She then shrugged and sat back in reclining in the seats. "What on earth was that for? Di you see Ho-oh by any chance?" Frances asked her excitedly. "No, I was just gasping for fresh air." She lied quickly. "Be careful; this could get ugly if you aren't careful." She warned. Elesa said nothing and just sat back.

Soon after, Skyla swerved straight into the first parking she saw. "Okay guys; we're here! Welcome to Mahogany Town!" she yelld while gallantly opening the doors. Contrary to her expectations, Elesa thought quite fondly of this place when she set her eyes onto it, rather she thought it was beautiful! It really did live up to its name, for everything around except plants were in alluring shades of mahogany and sepia. It seemed rather pleasing for her at least, until she stepped out and stretched to get the fresh air over here. "Such wonderful air!" she sighed dreamily and lo the dynamite struck.

For at that very minute, more fans came pouring in like a sea and Elesa was totally taken aback. Mahogany Town too? What kind of newspaper settings did they have here? Either way it was a success, for fans were clamouring as usual and this time it became a big news scoop, much to her chagrin. She disliked interviews due to her social awkwardness. All the same, it was showbiz; so what better solution than to grin and bear it?

"Well, at least my Pokémon aren't in this!" she sighed smiling.

"Welcome one and all to this amazing news broadcast today on Johto Entertainment Buzz! I am your reporter for tonight, Miss Miyoko Ishida and it is such a wonderful event gathering round here, for the famous Shining Beauty of Unova herself is here in Mahogany Town! Boy she has a huge fan following! Isn't this wonderful? Now time to interview our superstar for today!"

Elesa was still signing autographs until she felt that shadow loom over here again and she had a quick glance and saw a face smile at her. Falkner? Impossible- he wouldn't be this much of a stalker! Of course, she had a totally different impression when the fans were begging and she gladly signed for little girls, poor people and teenage boys.

"I don't know Falkie! Is she nice?" a voice came. "Sure she is. She's a lovely person, but you might not get to her so soon, at least that's my impression." Another popped out. "Will Whitney be okay with this?" the other rawer voice asked. "Don't ask me that, love." The voice replied and stormed away. The first man swallowed hard- superstars could be cranky or rude and he was still dreading even though he of all people never needed to. All the same, Elesa was really busy, so how was she to hear the cries of this man? It would be serendipity if this were true. By now she was getting really tired of all of this and all she wanted now was some leg room, but she was still sweet to her fans, they were caring people after all. This was all okay until the interviewer showed up. "Why hello, Miss Elesa! It's great to see you! Now we were very curious about a few things in your life and your fans do want to know, so would you agree to our interview?"

Elesa sighed- there was no way she could wriggle out of this one.

After seeing her nod of approval, the interviewer shot out. "Okay, Miss Elesa- let us begin! What inspired you to be a model?" "Err, you know; as a child I used to be quite the star. My parents would often find people telling me I am beautiful and raving about my beauty which was ingrained in me. I also had a great shopping sense and was blessed with a beautiful body and I love clothes, so even as a child I'd practice to be a supermodel. My friends too thought I rocked the fake runways, so that was it- I became one!"

"Wow, how wonderful! And what motivated you to travel?"

"Frances was to promote her newest work here, so I agreed to do this as a favour, but I really like this country- it's very refreshing and people here are wonderful and very kind! I must holiday here sometime!"

The crowd cheered at this while one lone person struggled in until someone yelled "Come on in, boy! You're on TV!" Then the interviewer spoke out "  
Alright then, what kind of a model are you?" "I am just a normal model. I often model esoteric clothing, but I have never gone very extreme in it more so because I am a role model for younger children too, so I have never done anything immodest in my life."

"How motivational! Our final question- what do you think of Johto in general?"

Elesa bit her lip- there was so much she had to say, but what was the press to know? All the same, she did say some of it "You know, that is rather wide a question- I have so much to say, but to keep it short, I will. I love the whole atmosphere- it is so quiet, so peaceful; I don't know what I could do without this kind of environment! What I love best here though are the people- They are wonderful, very kind and extremely good looking and we need that in our world- people who are compassionate and caring and I need to be one myself, thank you so much for being so loyal and caring about me. I'll remember you all in my heart forever! I love you!" saying which she sent a sweet flying kiss to the whole audience while some buys started fighting and a few others fainted.

"Thank you so much, Miss Elesa!" Miyoko said as she rushed away to get the footage complete. Elesa was now really tired and got down to leave when she saw- who else but Falkner!

"Hi. Nice interview, by the way." He complimented suavely. "Just leave me alone." She muttered still giggling like a cutie because of this, even though he was but a child. She then went away, but he tagged her. "Look, Elesa- I was just wondering if you could do me a favour..." he began. Elesa turned round in horror. "Who gave you permission to call me by my first name?!" she hollered. Falkner blushed and stood aside "I'm sorry, it's just there is a friend of mine who'd been dying to meet you and he's from Ecruteak." He proposed. "Ecruteak... I did get a mention of this... Sorry, no." Elesa then walked off smugly and went to Skyla.

"Boy trouble, eh?" Skyla asked. "Yeah, let's push. I'm beat." Elesa suggested tiredly. Dylan just calmly went ahead and pulled out the car keys and started the car. "Way ahead of you." He said nonchalantly as the girls were to board it. When Elesa was supposed to board though, a weird feeling made her turn around and not without reason for Falkner was right behind her. "Please Miss Elesa! My friend was dying to meet you- he travelled all the way!" he begged. Elesa turned round and looked at him unemotionally for a few seconds and then said "Sorry, boy- I've been signing for far too long. I did it for your girlfriend once, I can't always do this, they're aching and I have more shoots. Come tomorrow if you really wish." And then she put her foot in the car.

"But you have to understand! He's my best friend!" Falkner blurted out. This made Elesa stop and think. She remembered Skyla for a few seconds and realised the lengths she could go for her. Touched, she then stepped out while Dylan blurted "Hurry up, man! I don't have all day!" Elesa sighed and came out. "Show me the paper and tell me his name." She said. "Can't you meet him?"Falkner piped softly to which she looked at him and said "Sweetheart, I really don't know. My throat is drying and I am tired, but I can write him an autograph. Tell him I'll meet him tomorrow, I promise! Okay!" she said sweetly. Falkner reluctantly agreed and then handed her a parchment piece. "Oh, parchment! Nice, but too grand for autograph paper, am I right?" she questioned. "Oh, sorry! That was not it! Here, this is it!" Falkner swapped this with a sleight of hand and handed over a beautiful book made of fine paper with pressed flowers.

"I say, your bestie has very good taste. Name?" Falkner then swallowed and said "Morty. Morty Foray." Elesa smiled. "Oh, okay. So I'll write something lovely for him." She then went ahead and started writing a lovely message for this strange man she might not meet.

_Dear Morty,_

_I wish you best of luck in all your life's pursuits and lots of love with your life. You are a wonderful young man and I truly believe that you will be a star in your own right. Be yourself and never give up; be an angel and I hope for high success for you and your Pokémon._

_Lots of love and a hug too,_

_Elesa of Nimbasa_

Elesa then handed it to him, but right after putting on some rose perfume onto the note. "Will this do, my dear? I did write a little more than usual." She asked. Falkner then grinned and jumped high in the air, very uncharacteristically for his usual self. "Why thank you so much, Miss! It was so touching! I'll definitely tell him you'll see him, thank you thank you thank you! My very soul is grateful! Thank you!" he was grabbing her hands in gratitude while this was going on and Elesa never realised till she saw those interlocking fingers. "Too much information, dear." She said pulling her fingers away. "But you're welcome." She said while smiling genuinely and then driving off.

While in the car, Dylan of course as grumbling about the wasted time and the fact that Falkner had come instead of Morty, but Elesa was still rather surprised on what she did herself.

"Something caught your eye, Ellie?" Skyla teased. Elesa said nothing until she just thought a bit about what she just did for Falkner. Even if it was for his best friend, she couldn't help but think about everything about him. He was a young hottie true, but he did just cross his line; after all they found him close to everywhere and it was freaking her out a bit.

"Fan, okay. "But stalker? Not good..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Valentine Hopes?

"Four thirty am is no time to wake anybody up, for Arceus' sake!" a disgruntled Elesa yelled as she drudgingly opened the door to see Dylan. She was furious and wanted to slap him right now- she'd been working far too long to be sane. "Package." He said apathetically and dumped a huge big bag in her hands. Then he trotted off. Elesa was too tired to react and dumped it on the floor and went to bed, failingly; for now she was in no mood to sleep, having woken up once.

Furiously she threw the bag on her bed and turned the lights on, then seeing it. Her eyes widened a bit- it was beautiful having been made of raw silk and had beautiful patterns of apple and cherry blossoms. It was also in a beautiful shade of blue and looked rather expensive. Then she dug her hands into it and felt something. "Fan gifts. How sweet!" she gushed as she pulled out the other contents and began to blush. There were roses, white chocolate bars, a small bottle of perfume and even a letter. She giggled "Must have been a really love-struck one!" All the same, the gesture was beautiful and she truly appreciated. Then she saw more gits piling in through the door which eventually came up to a whole car's load. She was shocked; now she was getting fan's gifts too?

There was so much in it; teddy bears, pokemon dolls, a teaser toy for her Emolga and even so many flowers and cards. "I didn't tell anybody about my birthday! It isn't even there today!" she gushed and just sat there for a few minutes until she felt a bit sleepy and decided to read the letter she was given to in the bag. When she did, though; she was in for a shock.

_Dearest Elesa,_

_I have sent you my labours of love as a token of how much I care for you. It just seems so amazing to be seeing someone as beautiful as you. Every time I think of you, I fluster in amazement and wonder- how on earth is it that nobody can compare you when it comes to your beauty? I see so much more in you than just a model, I see more, much more... Oh how I wish to see the real you with me eyes all over again!_

_Yours ever so affectionately,_

_A well wisher._

Reading this was much more than enough for her, for she was so flustered with embarrassment that she had no idea what was going on. She did get fan mail from Unova too, but this seemed much more genuine, more affectionate, and more heartfelt as if that person was absolutely craving and dying for her. What was she to do? Mahogany Town was complete and now only Blackthorn was left for her to lead... was she supposed to see this person? But where? And how?

She was too tired to think of this, despite its hard impression it laid on her and then she fell asleep.

Soon, Skyla was waking her up after what seemed just a few passing moments and then she saw her best friend practically swimming in gifts. "You okay?" she asked sleepily. "Hey come on! It's time to see Blackthorn City, let's leave! The world is waiting for you!" Skyla yelled while struggling to stay afloat. Elsa quickly got changed and then slid the letter in her dress. "What's that?" Skyla inquired. "Nothing much." Elesa replied as they quickly got out of the hotel to wait for Frances and Dylan who was driving this time. The journey was pretty long and tedious where both the girls got catnaps and Elesa was dreaming about her mystery admirer. Who was that guy?

Then they reached following which Dylan honked the horn making the girls jump out of their skin and Frances quickly went ahead and brushed Elesa's hair. "There you go, you look perfect. Now let's leave." She instructed and Elesa was in a big shock when she stepped out of the car, for that very minute the sea, rather ocean of humanity set forth ready to enclose her in their admiring world.

"What the- Skyla?" she called out for her best friend who was already swept away by that huge sea. Elesa never expected such huge crowds in her life- this was probably the largest she ever saw, like ever! So now it was the usual of signing autographs for every tom dick and harry until her arms got sore and she wanted some time out, but never got any, so much so she almost turned blue. Finally, she got tired of all of this and politely beckoned to leave until she heard someone call out her name which made her turn round and she saw a young man crouching behind Falkner. "Hurry up, man! I don't have forever!" he murmured. "P...Please tell her..." the man mumbled. Falkner sighed. "Oh alright. Hi Elesa!" Elesa just ignored him and walked away, very uncharacteristically. "Skyla, come on! I so want to check out that new souvenir shop!" she called out to her best friend who meanwhile was posing for pictures. "Damn this job's easy!" she sighed only for Elesa to come round and bop her on the head. "Idiot, I told you not to get in the public eye!" she scolded and quickly flashed a smile to the press to distract them and tore away with Skyla, who was busy being dragged by Elesa's rock like arms. "What the hell-?" Skyla asked. "Forget this and come on! The shop is really nearby!" Elesa yelled as they quickly swerved into a seemingly small building, only to discover it was a large studio inside which was larger than life. It looked like a technological palace and really beautiful with tons of backdrops, props and lights. Skyla just gaped- this place rocked.

"I thought you said..." Skyla was cut off when Frances then called out cheerfully. "Elesa, it's finally done! For now you have successfully toured the whole country in a span of only 3 months- isn't that great? Now that we are here, the leader Clair has been kind enough for us to use this place and do a whole lot of shooting; it was the former expansion of her gym!" Elesa was shocked "You borrowed her gym!?" she exclaimed. "No, the land she was to us to expand it!" Frances replied cheerfully to which Elesa almost fainted- how the hell was she so influential?

"Miss me?" a voice popped up and Elesa turned round. "Cameron?" He smiled "Yup. Today I'm photographing you... again." Elesa said nothing and just went ahead to the set. "Okay, Elesa! Today will be the best day ever, fro not only are you leaving this country, you are also going to do the most challenging project ever!" Frances said cheerfully "Check out that cute backdrop right behind- isn't it cute?" Elesa turned round and saw that it was that of a big beautiful beach at dawn with all the palm trees and everything around looked so amazingly beautiful. She was mildly mesmerised- this was the same thing people would use for computer screensavers, or more accurately; wallpapers.

"Wow this is amazing! Are we doing holiday snaps? That'll be lovely!" Elesa gushed happily. Frances smiled "Elesa, you gullible little girl... who said we'll be doing holiday fashion? Sundresses are to be modelled for every summer!" Elesa turned pale. She wasn't- was she? Frances calmly pulled out a rather skimpy swimsuit which looked a lot like her top. "Check this out- it took me over months to design it- the back is deep and the front looks a little showgirl like, but still exposes the belly and looks hot!" she piped. Elesa was shocked- she had specifically signed a contract saying that she will not be doing swimsuits and now Frances was making her do this! "But Frances, I...?" Elesa muttered audibly. "Look, El, I know what you mean, but this time I'll make sure your contractors are put on hold for this, rather, I'll bail you out of this, I promise this, 'kay?" Frances comforted her. Elesa sighed "Alright- just once." She smiled. Skyla on the other hand was furious. "Are you insane? You are clearly violating these rules- don't you get it? If you are caught, you'd be arrested!" she yelled. Frances just ignored her and made Elesa wear the swimsuit in her changing room.

When Elesa got out Frances analysed this. "Hmm..." she said putting a finger far away and checking it out "Perfect! You have an excellent body, Elesa!" Elesa face palmed- she was hoping she'd look too ugly in her swimsuit; rather she looked the total opposite and even worse, this was something she vehemently was against.

She quickly scurried away, hoping no outsiders would see her. "Relax hun! The windows are tinted!" Frances yelled out to the self conscious woman. "Now bring out your Pokémon!" she instructed. Elesa sighed and brought out her pokeball. "Alright, come on out- Go Emolga!" The little sky squirrel came out and saw Elesa in that outfit and flustered. "I know, sweetie. Let's just hurry with this, okay?" she said and then started posing, albeit uncomfortably with Emolga who herself struggled to keep up with this facade. "Come on, Elesa, more poise, more grace!" Cameron instructed as she flailed her arms, bent down and did other poses clearly uncomfortable. Mid-shoot Frances seemed disappointed. "Come on, darling! You have to be yourself in this!" Elesa sighed "Frances, you know how uncomfortable I am in wearing this when there is no water around!" "Then just pretend." Cameron said icily which made Elesa shudder- was a model's feelings non-existent in the fashion world?

Suddenly, she saw a flash of light burst in peripherally which Cameron swore. "Damn! Which idiot attempted that?" Frances looked confused but went to investigate and saw moving bushes. "Someone is there, and I have to figure out who." She said determined while Elesa attempted to shrug it off. "Let it be. These windows are tinted, right?" she said. They agreed and then continued while Skyla was exploring some coloured lights. Click! That flash came yet again and interfered with Cameron's picture. "Who did that? I'm the only one with a camera here!" he bellowed. Frances then peered in the window which looked rather clear and was shocked to see two guys outside. "Franny? Are you okay?" Skyla asked. "I see somebody..." she said still astounded. Not all the windows were tinted.

Elesa then heard laughter and immediately figured out who it was. Furious, she quickly put on a short violet dress which came a bit above her knees and jumped out of the window with Emolga right behind, much to everyone's shock. Elesa immediately figured out who was standing there- the elegant master- Falkner.

Poor Falkner saw Elesa and the very minute their eyes met, she slapped him so hard, he could have nearly bled. While he nursed his aching cheek, he saw Elesa ravaging in fury. "How could you? I was okay with you stalking me even if it was creeping me out but this? Clicking pictures of me like this? Are you such an insolent shameless brat? Crazy pervert!" she burst out in all her anger. Falkner was shaking now. "But I wasn't stalking you!" he insisted. "And I'm 15 years old!"

"More like an immature 15 year old- do you actually think girls are just play things whose lives are nothing short of sick perverted jokes?" Elesa yelled. "And how dare you lie to me?!" she was about to slap him again when suddenly she heard a voice come out of nowhere. "Stop! He did this on my insistence!" Elesa turned around to see a charming young lad in purple and having platinum blond hair. He wore a headband and seemed really relaxed and cute. Falkner was pleading to him and then Morty walked up sheepishly. "What is it?" Elesa asked him coldly while preventing Falkner from escaping. "You see, I asked him to try and look for you because you promised to see me." Then he bent down. "I am Morty, Falkner's best friend. It's a real pleasure to meet you!" and as about to kiss her hand but faltered and moved away embarrassed.

"Did you have to make him click pictures of me just for that?" she insisted which made Morty really embarrassed. Then her face softened and then she said "Lend me your camera." Following which she slid it out of his shirt and then deleted every picture which was taken badly anyway. "If you wanted to see me before, why didn't you? I know I was busy, but the papers tell every time where I am going!" she asked. Morty blushed. "Actually, I am the Ecruteak Gym leader, so I have very little time for anything and those sea of crowds... they even dissuade people like us- it's mildly humbling." He answered. Elesa smiled. "So was it you who was sending me those roses and letters?" she teased. Morty blushed deeper. "So I see! How about we take a picture together, for memories' sake? I am sorry for assaulting your best friend; this could be one way to make it up to you!" as she shot a quick sympathetic look to Falkner who apparently was still hurt.

Morty blushed- this was a dream come true. She pulled out the camera and focused it well, having had a knack for photography. "Smile!" she instructed sweetly while bending over and clicking a picture with the now scarlet gym leader. Falkner just sighed- there was so much that went through with this..

"_Hey! Rumour has it you met Elesa! Is that true?" Whitney's annoying voice popped out._

"_Yes, sweetheart. I did." Falkner sighed._

"_Don't you dare call me that term ever again!" Whitney scolded while Falkner pretended not to notice. Suddenly, he saw Morty get all flushed and embarrassed._

"_What's up, bro?" he inquired as he took a quick glance at what Morty was viewing. He blushed even deeper. "I...It's nothing really!" he insisted. Whitney's smile crooked. "Ooh, you like that new model, eh?" she teased making him all crimson. "What's that got to do with you, sweetheart?" he cooed making her blush. Morty always knew how to get her back. "You know.. now that you mention it; I do know her!" Falkner implied._

"_You do? Could you get her to meet me?" Morty blurted out. Falkner was wide eyed. His best friend had a crush? All the same, he shrugged. "Okay. I'll see what I can do." He said and then calmly left the place for his new operation to begin; after all it was a blessing that he wound up going to every place she went._

Eleas then smiled "Good enough?" she asked. Morty blushed. "Too much." He replied shyly. "How about I give you one more thing to remember by?" she asked. Morty just looked at her. She then pulled a gold chain out of her dress and put it onto Morty. "Here, keep it; for you. It suits men anyway." She said sweetly as Morty almost fainted. "Th...Thank you!" he blurted quickly and hugged Elesa much to her surprise. Then she smiled and left, leaving an absolutely dazed Morty behind, she was so beautiful!

"I don't know, Falkner... I am so sorry, but why did you have to click pictures of me?" Elesa asked him contritely. "I didn't know any other way to catch your eye!" Falkner blurted embarrassed. "Don't ever do that again. I'll see you some other time." She warned him while pulling his hand away.  
"Let me nurse you, boy." She said making him feel weird. Then she quickly but some medicine on it which stung mildly and then said "This is goodbye, I suppose. I'm sorry for any trouble." Falkner's eyes widened. "Er, how?" he asked. "Well, I'm going home now, my shift is over." She said. "Goodbye Falkner. Until we meet again." He smiled at her, something he did rarely and then left on his glider with Morty.

"Come on, guys! Do this and pack up!" Frances instructed while she went on with the shoot more comfortably this time. When they went to the hotel, Skyla was helping Elesa pack when she saw her face fluster again. "Something caught your eye again? Who the new guy?" she asked her. Elesa was blushing even more. "It's the truth Skyla. I like Falkner. I want to be more with him..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Cold Shoulders

Before retiring for bed, Elesa got a call. "Hello?" she asked into it. "Hi, Elesa. The shoots were perfect and looked amazing! I love them! They'll look so good in the ads." Frances burst out. "Thank you." Elesa replied while packing everything and zipping it. "So now I get to go home, right?" she asked. "Home? Oh no! Apparently, there is so much scope over here and you know that there is so much more I have to do with you- you're an exemplary model!" Frances replied. Elesa's heart sunk; she'd been dying to go home for so long! "But Franny, you promised me!" she protested. Frances said very calmly "You can, love! Right after we meet the league!" Elesa by now was just tearing her hair with frustration after hanging Frances up. What on earth was wrong with her? She already met all the gym leaders and she already heard terrible things about the league.

She was about to bang her head on the wall when Skyla appeared. "Hi Ellie! Franny says that we have to leave for the league now! Isn't that exciting?" she cooed but immediately faltered seeing Elesa's expression. "I am NOT in a mood for that now! I just want to go home!"She flared. Skyla sighed- she knew about how Frances was now taking advantage of her now and really wanted to help, but name one human who could actually fly a plane undetected. Anyway, she had to get this over with, so she flew off to see this stuff and get home. They reluctantly unpacked some clothes and then went ahead to the League, where Frances was waiting with open arms. "Hi, Elesa! Thank Arceus you are here, I thought you may have just pushed off already!" she said cheerfully while Elesa attempted to smile. "The league is dying to see you, come on!" she spoke out while leading her inside with most of the rooms looking beautiful, albeit desolate where she saw a strange person suddenly flop down in front of her face. He had purple hair, which was incredibly straightened and an alluring mask over his eyes, which was mildly intimidating, yet cute. He was dressed as if he was a gentleman and seemed very charming. "The name's Will. Pleasure to meet you, miss." He said gallantly and kissed Elesa's hand, making her blush. "You must be Elesa, am I right?" he inquired.

She nodded. "Yes, it is me. Are you the champion?" she asked him. "No, I am not. I lack the credibility for it. I am the master psychic trainer over here, and I can read minds." He answered charmingly; making Skyla drool- this man was far too charming. "Can you read my mind?" Skyla asked him. He smiled seductively. "Yes, I can. I can tell both of you what is going on in your mind right now." He answered while seeing Elesa shudder- he was charming, but these acts are plain creepy. Will smiled. "Let me guess- you miss Elesa, are a young model of over 25 years old. You are from Nimbasa City and are the leader of that place. How interesting! You are currently very tired and in no mood to meet us, but are doing this whole thing as a favour for your friend, who is clearly pushing you off the limits. Yet when you see me, you are immediately lightening up from the very idea of seeing someone like me... Am I that dashing?" Skyla was dumbfounded. Every single fact was totally true. Elesa on the other hand wasn't convinced. "How would I not know that you just gathered the information from someone else? Anybody can see my exasperation, so that isn't counted!" she questioned. Will smiled. "Ah, a challenge! How charming! Alright, it is accepted." He eyed Skyla making her swoon in amazement, this guy as so hot and clever! "You, Miss Elesa are very clever, I see. But you are currently hanging out with your best friend, the beautiful young maiden right behind you and you have also been a very morally right woman, declining a contract for doing risqué swimsuits for that very purpose. You also know some of our leaders very intimately and seem to take a liking for one of them. Not only that, you also feel no matter how rich you are, you will never find true love."

"You actually came to Johto for soul searching and to find love, not just to promote your friend's most delectable fashion line." He concluded making Skyla almost faint in amazement. Elesa was dumbfounded- this guy was really clever. "That was amazing!" she expressed and he smiled. Then he said "Bruno and Koga demand your presence. Please proceed." The two girls left, and while doing so, Will added "I also know that both your girls find me charming and hopelessly attractive!" while slapping Skyla's rear and making her blush. "Sorry, love. I'm taken." He said.

Elesa quickly grabbed her and walked off quicker. "I still think he's better than Grimsley!" she muttered. Elesa walked off to see the others who seemed very unimpressed about the whole idea of having a model come over there and her 'ugly' friend. "Hi! You were intent to meet me, I hear." Elesa said warmly offering her hand. "Err... hi." Bruno muttered while shaking her hand. "Sorry, I don't do that." Koga said while pushing her hand away. Then Elesa started talking "You guys are seriously the pokemon leaguers, right?" she asked awkwardly. Koga wanted to spout out sarcasm, but Bruno just said "Yeah, unbelievable, right?" Elesa nodded but was feeling extremely uncomfortable, even Skyla. She was usually the life of the party, but his time it was not in her favour. Skyla didn't want to talk for some reason, but the elites clearly disliked her to the core. "You met Will, didn't you?" they asked. Both girls nodded, while Skyla blushed at the thought. "Well forget it, missy. He is taken by our very own elitist herself." Koga spat while the girls just stared at them in disbelief. They were just plain weird for their tastes. Finally, in a last ditch attempt "Say, you guys do know pro-wrestling and cool ninja tricks, right?" Elesa spouted. Finally, they had it. They walked up to her and said "Sorry, miss. We are elites, not superheroes, try and understand that." The girls were deeply hurt by this, but said nothing. "I thought models have class and grace!" Bruno mumbled. "Lance would like to see you." The girls wasted no time in running off to see the champion himself. When they got there, though- they were in for a shock.

"Hello, ladies. Missed me?" Frances spoke out while Elesa had no idea what to say. Lance was there with another woman called Karen and they both seemed particularly unimpressed by both women. "Err, Clair?" Skyla mumbled. Karen turned to her and said "Do I look even remotely like this guy?" They turned their heads and were mentally punching themselves for being such tasteless conversation. Elesa turned to Frances, hoping she knew what to say, but Karen just flipped off the throne and walked to Skyla. "Been messing around with my Will, eh?" she asked. Skyla said nothing. Karen smiled. "Typical. You aren't the only one who ell for him, so many others have!" Elesa was then distracted by Lance who started speaking to her, although very disinterested.

"Listen up to me, girl. Will many be the hottest guy I your eyes, but if you even pass a glance at him- my Umbreon will give you the punishment you'll always dread. Got it?" she threatened. Skyla meekly nodded. This league was plain weird and nothing like the ones they had at home. Lance then said "Karen, please- be nice to visitors. I'm sure Will isn't that stupid that he'll ditch you for any passing lady, will he? If he does, he's dead." Which made Elesa wonder- who was cheating- Karen or Will? Then Lance just turned away and spoke "Karen, entertain them." She obeyed him and dragged the girls away while Lance spoke to Frances. He was not happy with the two and wondered what stupid idea was it to make a model see people like them?

"Come on out!" Karen yelled while pulling them to a huge garden. Then she made Elesa sit back. "Hold it, miss. How do you know this woman?" she asked. "Err.. Childhood friend; best friend." Elesa replied. "Good. Wish her luck for now; for I challenge your friend for a battle!" she yelled. "I choose you, go Umbreon!" Skyla was baffled. "What the-?" she spouted. "Look, missy- I am an elite and rejecting my battle would either prove smartness or cowardice. I'm not sure what you'd choose, so I challenge you to a non-negotiable battle. Come on- prove your guts!" Karen taunted. "Alright. I'm bringing it on- I choose you- go Mandibuzz!" and out the vulture popped out with a real determination to pwn Karen out. "Nice choice. Your pokemon really are exotic. Go Umbreon- Faint Attack!" "Mandibuzz, dodge and use Acrobatics!" Skyla ordered. Sadly, Umbreon got there first. "Sorry, sweetie. Faint Attack is unavoidable" which made Skyla cringe. "I have more aces up my sleeve. Mandibuzz, use Toxic!" she yelled. Soon a mild coating of poison enveloped the dark fox-cat and she was completely helpless to it. "Damn it! Umbreon, use Payback!" she yelled. "Mandibuzz, dodge and use Roost!" she yelled.

Payback didn't exactly work, but neither did Roost for that matter, for Mandibuzz hardly had any health sapped from her. "Good work, Mandy. Now time for our timings- use Brave Bird!" Skyla rejoiced. Karen winced- Brave Bird was pretty good and her Umbreon was already poisoned. All the same, she knew what good strategy was, and she also knew what was evil. Mandibuzz went high up in the air and did a full-fledged attack swooping down and using all bird power, wings, claws and beak in one shot nearly knocking out Umbreon as she scathed, pecked and whipped the dark fox cat that was now nearly dripping in blood and sweat. Karen was dumbfounded; this was plain weird. She never saw Brave Bird in action, and now it was straight in her face. All the same, she smiled the very minute she saw Mandibuzz looking weaker than usual. "A move which hits hard on and intense but at the user's cost. Suicidal, but good." Karen deduced mentally. This didn't shake her at all, for Umbreon still had a glimmer of strength in her.

"Not bad, my girl; but is it good enough? Umbreon, confuse ray!" she yelled. In seconds, a weird ray came around Mandibuzz. "Come on, girl, move it!" she yelled, but was too late; for Mandibuzz was already suffering from the nauseating ray around her head. Now she was totally dazed, almost fainting due to the strange sensations she would get. Even Skyla was suffering from a headache. "Shoot! We're doomed!" she muttered. What was she to do now? Mandibuzz couldn't even move straight! "Go, girl- use Brave Bird yet again, just to stop this!" she yelled. "Too late. Umbreon, sucker punch!" Karen ordered. Not only was Umbreon fast, but effective. A strange, sinister fist blow just blew Mandibuzz away and she was still in no fighting position. "Come on, Madi! We have work to do; you can do this, I know!" Skyla cheered on. "Aww! How sweet! Pity it doesn't work for me! Umbreon, now- use Payback!" Skyla gulped- she was doomed.

"It's okay, Mandy. I don't care if we lose this battle; I just want you to your best, okay?" Skyla assured the vulture. Surging with a new strength, she ordered "Now Mandibuzz, use Roost and then a final Brave Bird!"  
Karen smirked. "Umbreon, a final payback!" she ordered. Mandibuzz flew in the air and used Roost much to her advantage following which she looked stronger. Then Umbreon leapt gracefully high into the air and began o pull her claws out, but Mandibuzz was already swooping down fast due to that momentum and spreading out her all possible attacks of scathing, pecking and flurries of feathers filled the atmosphere while Umbreon was just as brave in using her all out attacks, but so many feathers flew round that nobody could see what was going on.

When the intensity died down, both Pokémon had fainted and were weakened out by it miserably. Elesa was dumbstruck- Skyla was this strong? Karen was in a poker face herself, she had no idea what on earth went on. Elesa then said "Nobody wins- it's a tie!" she then walked up and spoke to Karen "I have no idea what the truth is, but tell your boyfriend that if he even lays a finger on my best friend, he'll be facing my wrath." Karen smirked. "Why is that?" she asked haughtily. "I won't let anyone ever harm my best friend even if my life depended on it; is that explanation enough?" Elesa replied firmly. Karen just nodded and walked off ready to punish Will really hard.

"You okay?" she asked Skyla who just put her Pokémon inside. "I need a centre- now!" she spoke. Elesa nodded and went to collect Frances, but when she got to the glass door, she overheard voices which weren't pleasant.

"I cannot believe you, Frances! How could you even think of such a stunt?"

"My models are wonderful people, you know it, Lance!"

"I was in no damn interest anyway. I can't stand your girls- they are too un-classy and disgusting. Is that fair enough?"

"I have no idea what you are saying."

"What I am saying is go back to your damn country and get the two of them hell out of my damn face!"

Elesa's heart split hearing this- nobody ever liked her here and the champion thought she was ugly. What was the use of coming to this trip anyway? She then turned round to Skyla who saw her wistful expression. "What's up?" she asked. "Nothing let's beat it. I'm bushed." She replied. Skyla just complied- a battle was too tiring.

After healing at the Pokémon centre, the two walked off to the hotel, while Elesa was silently sniffling. Skyla noticed this. "What's up, El? You look really down." She said. "Stay away." Elesa muttered. Skyla quickly flicked her hair and saw her crying face. "Why is that moron's opinion so paramount to you?" she asked. "Just leave me be and go home. I'm in no mood to stay here any longer." Elesa shot in between tears. Skyla held her hand. "Okay, let's go; let's wait for Franny and we'll push. Dylan's gone- I heard his car speed away a long time ago. I don't think that's a problem. Let's pack and ouch. Got it?" she consoled her softly. Elesa smiled and walked away with her off to her hotel.

"Still want some ice-cream?" Skyla asked. Elesa nodded smiling. "That's my girl! Let's move!" she gushed as they went off to the nearest store. Suddenly, a familiar face popped out from the middle of nowhere.

"Guess me?" the boy spoke. Elesa turned to him in surprise. "Falkner!" she gushed "How are you?" Falkner smiled. "I'm doing well! Were you crying?" he replied. Elesa blushed. "A little." She answered. "Meh, Lance is weird. I think Pryce complained about you or something, apart from that; the others really like you! They do! He's just a bit old-fashioned; that's his only problem." Falkner said plaintively and then his eyes widened towards Elesa's waist. "Is that a bird feather?" he inquired. Elesa nodded. "Oh my Raikou! I have been dying to increase my feather collection! I have a really small one, and I hope to increase it so badly! You have a Unova bird feather, right?" Falkner gushed. "Yeah, I do. We just had a battle with some blue haired elite." Skyla replied. "Oh Karen? How did you do?" Falkner asked. "Sucked, but it was a tie. I hate battling at night, most of my Pokémon can't see well at that time." Skyla answered. Falkner was keenly eyeing the feather Elesa possessed. "Err... I was just wondering... that feather you have, could I keep it?" he asked shyly. Elesa shrugged. "Okay, take it." She answered and gave the feather o him to which he jumped up and down like a little boy. "Oh yeah! I finally got a new one! Thanks so much!" he exclaimed before running off. "Are you going to see us next year?" he asked eagerly. "I'll get you more feathers." Elesa blurted stupidly. He smiled. "Thank you so much, misses! I'm off. Goodbye!" and ran off like an ostrich. Skyla sighed. "Isn't this guy behaving totally out of character? I mean, I love flying types too, but this much?" She saw that Elesa was not listening to her, rather had her own plans.

"Ella.. Don't tell me, you're not, are you?" Skyla asked while shuddering at the very thought of what Elesa's fantasies were.

"You know Skyla... I want to see him more. Why not make him embark on a night, rather a journey he'd always remember..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Felony of Desire

Midnight- a time of differences for many. Most would be fast asleep in their beds, whereas some would be partying the night away. Some use it for romance, others for stillness of contemplation. But many also misuse this wonderfully dark time of day, and that is exactly what tow young women were doing- but not on crime, but on desire, rather a fulfilment of one need alone.

"Ropes check. Grappling hooks check. Now come on Skyla- let's move it!" Elesa hushed out to her disgruntled friend. "I don't get this." She said. "I know you are desperate to go home with a souvenir, but this one?" Elesa shot out an acid look. "I'm committed to my cause. Now let me do this." She said. Skyla would have gone right into whatever Elesa did, but this time she could not. Rather she was petrified and shivering with fear and panic. "You have no idea what you are doing!" she insisted. "Like I ever did." Elesa shot back. Then she went ahead and covered her head with a small hat while Skyla did the same.

"Okay, here is the plan. I grapple all the way to the top and do my business. Below, you will be holding the rope until I give you the signal. When I do, let go and I'll come right back and then we make it for the aeroplane, got it?" Skyla just nodded; though she hated the very idea. As Elesa was preparing her master plan, she noticed Skyla's wistful face. "What's the mater, Sky?" she inquired. "You do know we'll get arrested if we screw this, right?" Skyla spouted out coldly. Elesa sighed- "Nah, no worries. If nothing, Zebstrika will easily get us there on time!" Skyla sighed- she was becoming delusional! True there were many statements of best friends sticking through ever storm and clime, but this was ridiculous.

All the same, she said nothing and then Elesa grappled onto the window with the hook and rope with expertise. "I surprise you too much, right?" she winked to Skyla who spoke nothing. Then with strong, yet trembling hands, Elesa started climbing onto the building with a steadfast grip. Skyla held the rope down below as Elesa escalated the skyscraper like building. It was getting harder each minute, but an uncanny strength came to Elesa which propelled her to climb higher, in spite of the intense pressures which could burst veins. Skyla was getting wearier by the minute which wasn;t heling- Elesa was over 450 metres high and she was struggling t keep her aching arms intact. Elesa was shaking, but she still managed to persevere and in over 45 minutes, she was all the way to the top. Asking Skyla to temporarily release the rope, Elesa then worked her way at the sill. It was small which was risky as she could fall off, but with her model's grace, she stayed on by tiptoeing on her nimble feet, then bending down and keeping her balance. Noticing the window works, she was rather overwhelmed by it. "Normal frosted glass, almost impenetrable glass too and thick frame... bad. Real bad." She muttered to herself.

Skyla was about to scream at Elesa for taking notes at such an hour, but refrained. Elesa seemed wistful until she noticed a little aperture. "Aha! I get it!'' she mumbled softly. The window was impenetrable as it was, was poorly formed- the sides were still bound by nails. Elesa then pulled out a small screwdriver with a silencer's technology. She carefully unwound that and then after a few screws splattered to the round, the window opened. "Eureka!" she mumbled and then signalled to Skyla to hold the rope which she unquestioningly did- even if it was going to get them arrested.

Elesa then crept straight in through the thin crevices and entered. Then she pulled out a fluorescent glowstick and bent it- light filled the place. "Characteristic Unova technology- I love you!" she muttered and kissed it; then taking a brief analysis of the whole place. It was rather beautiful, but odd. It was purely Japanese style, the whole room. There were sliding doors, tatami and futons. Pictures of free birds across sky blue wallpapers predominated and there seemed to be many awards in gold and silver on one segment of the wall. Stuffed toys of bird Pokémon were around and even little mobiles of them too. Elesa smiled- she was in the right place.

"Skyla- I'm here!" she spoke softly into a walkie talkie. "Hurry up and let's beat it- else we are dead!" she hissed. Elesa nodded and crept up to a green and gold futon. "Finally! Something that is not blue!" she mentally voiced. Then slowly, albeit with shaking hands, she pulled open the covers and saw her prize fast asleep like a child. Elesa couldn't help but giggle-the boy looked even hotter asleep, and had she been his, she'd be kissing him all night. The swaths of blue hair only streaked on like the free flowing sea and his clothes the serenity of an ocean. This had to be him- who else was going to be like this?

She then slowly lifted him up in her arms; rather his head could only reach. She saw his eyes flicker on being exposed to the light, but fell asleep. Elesa giggled- this guy was just as cute as Bugsy. Then she attempted lifting him up and when she did, he looked like a jaywalker. Quickly snagging the glowstick in her teeth, she lifted his arms and dragged him to the far end of the window and moved it away further with a sleight of hand. "This work too well." She thought. Sadly, not all of went to plan. The boy was still fluttering his eyes in irritation as if someone was nagging him to wake up and it was annoying him no end. "Please, Itsumi! I need the rest, I've been fighting all day!" he muttered in his sleep. Elesa felt her cheeks flush, but she had no time for such carnal wants. All she wanted was him out and free. Now that she did approach the end, she had to do some last unfinished business.

With deft, she went ahead and used a small spray to eradicate fingerprints. Once all of it was gone, she smiled- Unova technology ruled! Quickly after gently setting him on the floor, Elesa went and put in a few pillows and pokedolls to distract, then after assuming it to be fit, closed the covers. Following that, she went and put a little blue duster which looked just like his hair in there and the spray to eradicate fingerprints. After pulling out some makeshift screws, she put them in her teeth with the stick and then lifted him up to leave.

"Mission accomplished!" she signalled to Skyla who was clearly getting nervous- anybody would be up for it was almost 3 am. Elesa then lifted Falkner and quickly put the screws on the window once she was out. Sadly, Skyla's arms were getting wearier by each minute. Eleas then strapped the boy to her back and made him hold her neck and waist which made her tickle a bit. Stifling her laughter, Elesa quickly fixed the screws on using the stick as a makeshift hammer and the screws were bolted on instantly. Once this was done, she smiled and then slowly descended down. Sadly, everything was not going to be this blissful for long.

"Wha... Okay Janine, I'll be there in an hour, just wait- I'm nearly up!" his eyes opened and with a weary yawn, he could see everything in sight and yelled. "Where the hell am I?" he blurted. Elesa face palmed mentally- her plan was out. She immediately dropped the glowstick. She was dead.

What she failed to realise was that Falkner may be a deep sleeper, but social motivation could drive him to do anything, even if it was reckless. Falkner had woken up with that determination to prove them wrong and was now dislodged somewhere near the 20th floor. "How on earth did I leave my place?" he wondered. Initially he dismissed it as sleepwalking, but when he saw downward, he screamed. "Shit! I'm being... shit! I'm kidnapped! Help!" he screamed. "Shut up, Falkner!" Elesa muttered, but he was still panicking. "I have your Pokémon too!" Now he was really worried. "I'm gonna die and so are my pokemon! Help!" Elesa was shocked and regretting- she should have got chloroform, but was too overconfident. "Shut it, Falkie!" she said, but he was still too shocked when he wasn't flying on his birds or hang glider.

Skyla face palmed and then dropped the rope in a hurry while struggling to escape and hoping they were not caught. Elesa was close to death now, but had to shut him up. Then she had an idea. She then went and banged his head onto the wall beside. As much as her heart was breaking, silence was necessary. "Aaaaargh! Stop it, stop it, please! Arrrrgh!" then he fainted. Fortunately, he wasn't very hurt or bleeding. With a quick deftness, Elesa jumped off and carried the boy in her arms and made a run for it while Skyla stayed back.

"Damn it! You did know that somebody could have heard us! Now we are so doomed! Let's move it!" Skyla scolded the contrite Elesa and then inspected Falkner. "Is he like, really asleep or something?" she wondered as they made a quick run for it. "I have no idea what we are doing." Skyla commented as they quickly moved it stealthily until someone shouted "Kidnapper! He's after our leader!" Skyla face palemd. "We are ruined!" she wailed and then grabbed Elesa and made a run for it. Soon, some others were behind the two and they had to think fast, for Skyla could run, but Elesa's strength was failing, with her carrying Falkner and all.

"Shit! Now what do we do?" Elesa cursed. Skyla had a quick idea. She grabbed a pokeball and screamed "Go Zebstrika!" and in seconds, the zebra came out. "I believe in her strength, do you?" she quickly asked Elesa. They immediately mounted the zebra and told her to make a dash for it, which she did immediately on Elesa's command. Zebstrika ran as fast as she could, over hill and dale, valley and mountain without stopping while the mobsters got to her.

"I don't like the look of this... Oh crap!" Skyla cursed. Elesa looked at her while gripping Falkner for life. "They are using... something that looks like... oh no! Roselia! They are using their sleeping attacks!" Elesa gulped- she would certainly be arrested for this, and Zebstrika was running pretty fast for her age. Then a sinister idea got to her. "Zebstrika! Turn round and use a hard Flame Charge!" she ordered. Soon, flurries of flames engulfed the Roselia and petrified the mobsters- they were the only Pokémon who could make the Pokémon sleep without harming the girls! The fled in an instant while Elesa smiled- she never had such a good plan like this since she last stole Burgh's favourite cherry cream pie!

"Now make a dash for Goldenrod airport!" she ordered. Zebstrika did as she was told and made a dash for it.

"Surprising that anyone even wakes up at midnight, excluding us." Elesa stated while Falkner's now heavy body lay on her back and Skyla right behind. "Geez, El- he looks really heavy!" she stated. Then her eyes grew wide- she actually didn't feel or see him breathing at all! Furious, she grabbed Elesa's hair and hissed straight in her ears "What did you do?!" Elesa shuddered. "Nothing- just got him asleep." She cheesily replied. "I mean it, Ella- he is not asleep- what sinister plan did you cook up this time?" she hissed. Elesa sighed "Relax, Sky. He isn't dead, he just fainted. I did band him a bit for that." Skyla was irritated and almost pushed Elesa off her pokemon.

"Thanks a lot for now tainting our image permanently by having a foreign criminal record!" Skyla yelled making her shiver. "Come on, Skyla! I really needed him!" she pleaded. "Well couldn't you ask him? He's a 15 year old, Arceus damn it! Don't tell me you are THAT shy!" Skyla spouted. Elesa said nothing- she was a little caught off guard by this. Soon, there were there and Elesa spoke out "Okay, Zebstrika! Full speeds ahead, swerve right!" Zebstrika immediately twirled over as if she were a racer and got straight inside, where they saw Skyla's epically beautiful plane.

Her older model was for cargo and the new one for passengers. It was beautiful, and completely modelled on Altaria, one of her favourite Pokémon. It was actually blue and had an uncanny grace in it, along with cutting edge features and an amazing engine which was nearly noiseless. Anybody could recognise this, except this was the first time Goldenrod had an airport, so that wasn't much of concern. The girls got off the zebra.

"Good work, Zebstrika! You must rest carrying us three!" she said sweetly as the Pokémon was recalled home. Skyla then raced up to the cockpit. "I'll get the engine started. Strange, the police aren't here yet, but thank Arceus!" she sighed as she got in and moved up the stairway for Elesa to board. "Please don't leave him there, I want no accidents!" she yelled while Elesa went ahead and waited. When the stairs came out, Elesa dragged a still comatose Falkner upward and inside. Soon, she got to a random seat inside and the plane looked really beautiful- in a yellow glow and rather avant-garde fashion. Elesa picked a random seat while Skyla began to star he engine and then she placed Falkner right near her.

Elesa smiled seeing her prize look so serene asleep. "Awww! I wish I had a brother like him!" she cooed. Then Falkner's head slumped on her shoulder, making her blush. She really wished that he was hers forever! Then Skyla burred out as her announcement. "Hiya people! Welcome to Mistralton Air and I will be your pilot, Skyla. Now we are going to be flying at over 39000 feet above sea level and in a very dangerous situation, so the ride may be turbulent. Now do not worry about anything- you know the rules. All cell phones off, when oxygen masks fall, put them on, if we sink, there are life jackets and even flotation devices in your cushions, so that is all yours! This is Skyla over and out!"

Falkner suddenly felt the world illuminate in his eyes a flicker at a time. He was waking up. He then yawned and opened his eyes to see Elesa smiling right near him. "Where am I?" he asked. "Slept well, boy? You are in an aeroplane!" she answered. "An airplane? Cool! But how?" he inquired. Then Elesa looked at him in a little disbelief for she was wordless, until Falkner heard his pokenav ring and he immediately picked it up.

"Hello? Falkner Amarie Windsor, how can I help you?" he asked formally.

"Falkie? Thank goodness! It's me, Morty!" the voice came. Falkner stared at the screen- his best friend was on air.

"Oh, hi Morty! What time is it again?" he asked sleepily. "6 am. Why do you ask?" Morty inquired. "Because I swore that I was somewhere being carried outside my building and descending downwards, but not by the stairs. It was the wall! Was I dreaming or something? I had a bad night!" he answered. Elesa was shaking- this was going to be a bad night.

"Helloo? I said to turn off those blooming cell phones!" Skyla yelled as the plane was starting to move. "Hurry, else the radar will be screwed and we will not get back home!" Skyla blurted out.

"Are you in an airplane or something?" Morty inquired. Falkner looked dumbfounded. "Wha-?" he turned round and gasped in shock. "Hell yes, I am in one! But how?" Then Morty spoke "Where are you? Look, I heard reports of you being kidnapped before, so I have to figure it- don't worry. I'll get you!" Morty spoke it panicking. Then Elesa grabbed the phone.

"Hi, Morty? Look, don't worry about Falkner, he's okay. He's just been really bushed over these weeks and decided to take a vacation. I'm going along with him, because he is young and he is going to my country. Rather, he is a co-passenger. Please don't tell anybody about this, okay? I don't want him to be in any sort of trouble, is that alright? I'll do something for you, okay?"

Morty's voice grew dreamy. "You have done more than anything anyone's ever done for me- don't worry, I'll tell this to no one. Falkner had been pretty tired anyway, you have no idea how many times I've nagged him for a holiday outing." He smiled. Elesa was absolutely flushed hearing this. "Thank you! Thank you! Look, Morty- I have to tell you something- our flight's leaving and I have to turn off all communication equipment, so Falkner will call, rather I will at maybe 5:00 tomorrow, okay? It is long this flight- believe me, I know. Bye!" Elesa then quickly cut it off and turned down the power. "This was easy, she sighed."

Skyla then took off and they were high up in the air in seconds. Elesa put some cotton in Falkner's ears and listened to a peaceful tune. Then she saw Falkner who went back to sleep and smiled. "Poor guy; he's had a hard week. I'm so going to give him the time of his life when we get home!"

Saying this, she put off her headphones and lingered into a sweet, deep sleep...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Journey Intermediates

Five hours or probably more had passed when the sleeping beauty, rather the sleeping handsome awoke with a flutter of his lashes and a batting of his eyelids as the whole world fell into its wake. He was mildly surprised by his surroundings though and was even more appalled when he noticed who was sitting right next to him.

"Hello, my dear boy. Did you sleep well? You sure looked pretty tawdry during the journey!" Came Elesa's cheerful greeting. Falkner looked at her in disbelief. "Journey? Where? I don't remember last updating my passport, let alone making travel plans!" he yelled. Elesa just smiled calmly and explained "You know, Falkner- you may deny it as much as you desire, but you definitely deserve and crave a holiday- your friends told me that. Why not just whisk yourself into another land and country, feel its warmth, taste its exoticness, touch a whole new realm of your own? A vacation certainly will do you good!"

"I don't just whisk myself away from my gym without taking official leave! Especially not for something as whimsical as a vacation!" he insisted. "What did you do to me? How much alcohol did you make me drink and how spiked was it?!" Elsa looked at him in feigned shock. "I don't encourage minors to indulge in such deplorable acts ever!" she bellowed which made Falkner's suspicions decrease, for a while. Then he stared at his surroundings. "How the hell did I get in an airplane then?" he questioned angrily. Elesa was taken aback. "Okay, I did get you here. You needed a vacation so desperately and I thought you were so amazing, I thought of taking you to Unova, my country. I got you here while you were asleep. So, that's that!" Elesa answered unfazed. Falkner though, was steamed. He couldn't slap a woman, else he would.

"And you just freaking kidnapped me here?! How on earth do you expect me to report to Janine then? Thanks a lot, miss! Because of you, I'm going to be getting the pink slip!" he yelled furiously. Elesa just shrugged and looked at him calmly. "Look darling, I know that you may be worried, but I got Morty to fill in for you. Basically he will tell Janine you were out and will fill in your place with a decoy guy. Even your father will be informed, so don't worry. Morty will do all the needful, being your best friend and all. Besides, you never looked this tired in my little life here before!" she consoled him, which made him sigh in relief. Then they stayed silent for a few minutes, with Falkner still furious at Elesa's guts.

"Where did you say we are going again?" he inquired.

"Unova. My country." Elesa answered.

Falkner right now lost it. He opened out the breakfast table and banged his head hard on it which nearly got him bruised. Elesa stared at him in concern and fear- he was losing a little too many nerves. Then staring at Elesa, he screamed- "Are you insane?! I haven't had my passport even arranged, let alone updated! How do you expect me to get even remotely through immigration customs without getting arrested?! And I NEVER take holidays, so won't Janine be suspicious? Thank Arceus you took my pokemon, else I really would kill you! Morty will never be able to fill in for such crap, I know him!"

Then his face fell. "Damn- I forgot about Morty's little fetish for models..." he spouted coldly. The couple stayed silent for over an hour, with a mildly regretful Elesa listening to rock music on her headphones and Falkner still wallowing in anger. Elesa did feel a tad bit guilty, but this could pass. She was a mode after all, they were bound to give her a concession and even otherwise, she was so totally and madly infatuated by Falkner, which of course he didn't need to know yet. She just looked outside the windows and saw all the clouds in their aerial splendour and all the different forms of them. Every time even her eyes met Falkner's he would grimace and turn away, almost trying to take off his seat belt and move away while Skyla flew until the mortifying feeling came into him- what if the plane was turbulent? Then he'd wound his head and sanity for good! As it is his sanity was failing and the prospect of losing his beloved father's gym was rather frightening. With Falkner having no intentions to speak to her whatsoever, Elesa thought of turning off the music and exploring the clouds.

"Cumulus, white dry, no signs of rain." She spoke. The plane moved ahead and she saw even more of it. "Stratus clouds now? Must be in driftveil or something... ah no mater! I have no freaking idea; Skyla will not be able to fly in such speed." She wondered while just staring at the beauty of the splendour sky and just staring dreamily and remembering old days with the other leaders and school mates.

"What wouldn't one do for normalcy?" she wondered dreamily while Falkner was reading a book. Then, after over two hours of silence, with lunch coming in late, Falkner then reluctantly spoke out "How much money do you want from me?" Elesa turned round in disbelief. "What?" she echoed. Falkner sighed- "You know- for kidnapping me! I can't think of any other reason. I mean, why else would you kidnap me? I am too famous to be sold off." He spat coldly. Elesa didn't do anything but spoke out "Falkner, I did not kidnap you for money. For Arceus' sake, I'm a freaking model! Why would I ever want money from anybody?" Falkner looked at her coldly. "I don't know- shortage of it?" he spouted. Elesa's face softened into a smile- "Falkner, I'm a supermodel! My career will only hit rock bottom when 'm like what-40?" she quipped, but he was not amused. Then she teasingly asked "Why the morose look, dear?" Falkner was in no mood to answer, rather to argue "You freaking kidnapped me! Of course I'd be morose! Especially with Janine in lead... I'm doomed!" he spat.

Then seeing him quieten down, she asked him gently "This Janine girl... you seem to be very distressed every time you speak of her."

"I have to." Falkner replied. "That woman is a pain in the arse."

Elesa sighed sympathetically and then Falkner stared to confess. "You know, Janine is now taking over the Elite Four position and it sucks. She ill waste no time in berating me and making snide remarks about everything I do and even dad. I love my father; he gave me the gym and raised me for the first ten years of my life until he had to travel for some work. He still sends me compensation to help out with me living, especially since I have so siblings or immediate family. I knew Janine since childhood. I can tolerate some things about her, but the rest of it is going overboard. Believe me, all she does is blackmail me emotionally and I freaking hate it! So basically, it's a cut-throat business."

"It is like- do everything I do else I'll fire you thing! I mean, I told this to Morty too, but he just tells me that it's the same thing I do with Whitney!..."

Elesa looked at him in surprise. "You were in a relationship with Whitney?" she inquired.

He sighed. "This is going to take forever to explain!"

Elesa then slid her hands over his shoulders in a platonic fashion. "Tell you what, this is a long flight. Why not explain everything to me? I'd love to know more about your life..."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Here at Last.

"So basically what you are saying is you had a relationship once?" Elesa asked her disgruntled friend. Falkner just nodded. "Damn am I glad that's over! I'd rather die than get back in there again!" he replied coldly and heaving a sigh of relief. Elesa was seemingly disturbed by this- there would be a strong chance of Falkner not even responding to advances, let alone thinking of pursuing a relationship with her!

They were digging into their lunch. Falkner didn't touch the chicken- it being a bird and all, but wolfed down the bacon and the steamed vegetables with all other possible condiments and the bread. Elesa calmly ate everything and savoured everything. "I can cook this maybe, if we get home early!" she remarked. Falkner was sickened- how could anybody even dream of eating birds? Elesa saw his expression and inquired "What happened, Falkner?" Falkner just looked at her disgusted "How can anybody even dream of eating birds? It's such a sacrilege, such a sin! I'd never eat anything with a face!" he spouted.

"Then what does bacon come from? Plants?" Elesa joked sarcastically, yet playfully. "Even bacon comes from animals, love!" Falkner face palmed- Elesa could easily figure out hypocrisy and that was annoying.

Then Falkner, once finished with his meal, beckoned the 'hostess' to take it away. A large Gothitelle came inside and cleared up everything. Falkner looked incredibly uneasy seeing this. "Is she real?" he whispered to Elesa. "She is a Pokémon!" she answered which made Falkner feel a little faint. "We kind of made off without a large percentage of the staff you know!" she admitted a little uneasily while Falkner grasped his head in fears of fainting. Elesa then comforted him by placing her arms around his shoulders and then gently stroked him- it worked for Elesa when she was on flights- especially when her father did that. Falkner was a bit bewildered, but later on seemed to be relaxed. "Don't worry, Falkner. We won't lay a finger on you, I promise. Just relax and have fun here, okay? Unova is a beautiful place and Skyla needs help in building an aviary. Could you help with that?" she tenderly asked him struggling not to kiss his forehead.

"I didn't build the aviary! I like to boast, but actually, it was dad's doing. I just maintain it!" he admitted. Elesa's face fell, but she said nothing. Even if she did like an aviary, she was just more interested in seeing Falkner every single day; she hoped never to return him ever at all! "All the same, when will the guys pick me up?" he asked bluntly. "Whenever you are ready to leave, love!" she answered joyfully. Falkner sighed. This was really getting nowhere. All the same, he seemed to enjoy Elesa's massage. "Hey, I like this. Can you do it a little more, please?" he inquired. Elesa's face lit up. "Gladly, my dear!" she replied as she then started massaging his shoulders and neck which seemed to excite Falkner quite a bit. "Damn that feels good!" he sighed dreamily while Elesa went ahead. She herself felt a little flush whenever she touched his soft skin; it seemed to ignite her soul.

Finally, her hands ached and she stopped. "Why did you refrain? Are you related to some masseuses or something?" he asked dreamily. "I am a lady, our hands have magic!" she giggled which made him blush a bit. Then she sighed. Her vacation with Falkner was bound to be the best ever!

Falkner then started feeling sleepy. "Just why do these flights have to be so long?" he cursed. "We are going to my place, you know!" Elesa replied stupidly. He just smiled and started feeling sleepier and sleeper, closing his eyes and drooping down until he felt Elesa's shoulder. She blushed and shivered at the same time. It felt exhilarating! Falkner seemed to be deepening into sleep and it was just mesmerising. Elesa lost count of how long she'd stared at him, with temptations to kiss him increasing minute by minute. When he did fall asleep, she saw his mouth open up just a little bit, as if puckering in desire.

Elesa's heart was racing a mile a minute seeing this. Now her question was this- should she just leave this angelic sleeping face be or should she let her passions overcome her? She kept thinking of the former, worried that her vocational dream with him would end and successfully put this on the back if her mind. She just sat there and hummed placidly to herself, wondering about how Skyla could possibly fly in such dead if the night. Hours passed and having finished her third book, she turned round to her co-passenger just to glance at what he was doing. Btu alas- she could control no longer!

Falkner's open mouth and his adorable way of sleeping on her shoulder were too much for her to handle now. Finally frustrated of controlling, she held his head with a gentle touch. Then, she closed her eyes and pursed her lips subtly and brought it closer to his, still asleep in his boulevard of dreams. When she was about to make contact though, Falkner woke up and Elesa suffer a mild heart attack. "Wha...what? Did I sleep again? Is it morning? How many days have passed? Janine, is that you? Whitney, baby?" he sputtered. Elesa quickly let go of Falkner, lest he ever saw her little romantic stint. Then he saw Elesa and blinked for a few seconds. "Elesa? How come? Oh well, I did forget that I was travelling with you!" he expressed and the stretched his arms high in the air to crack his muscles. "Ahhh, that was such a good sleep!" he sighed. Elesa smiled like a moron which made him suspicious.

"What did I do while asleep?" he asked. "Or did you spike my drink?" Elesa laughed. "I haven't had to have a good glass of wine since I came to this plane! How could I ever think of spiking even the water? Skyla has very strict rules for her plane passenger, even me!" she assured. "But I do know that you fell asleep on my shoulder." She grinned. Falkner turned scarlet. "What the hell? I did? Oh goodness, I am so sorry! I hope you didn't feel anything as such; it's nothing like that, really! I beg of you, it's the truth! I haven't even done this to Whitney! Except once..." he was frantically apologising and trying to bow, had it not been for the seat belts that fastened him.

Elesa smiled softly. "That's okay; as long as its stays that way." She said though blushing hard thinking of how she was this close to kissing him. Then Falkner, clearly bored asked "How are my Pokémon doing? You did take care of them right?" Elesa nodded. "Yes, we took great care of them. They were the first I took out along with you." Falkner heaved a sigh of relief. For some reason, he felt like he could trust her quite well.

Then, he stretched again and pulled out his cell phone. Elesa knew that Skyla was nearing Unova the minutes she blasted out "Okay people, we are now entering Unova, the land of bustling uniqueness! We will be approaching Mistralton city in an hour, so no phones or electronic devices until the first 25 minutes are done, okay? Have a happy journey! Ciao! This is Skyla, your pilot, over and out!" She then went and pressed auto-pilot for Mistralton and then fell asleep.

Elesa then saw Falkner fiddling with his phone. "Err, Falkner- no phones till late!" she instructed. "I just have to make a call now!" he begged. "At this hour?" she inquired suspiciously. "Err, it's not much. I just have to check up with Morty and Whitney. It won't be long! He said. Elesa's eyes glowered. "No, you can't! It's prohibited in the planes!" she bellowed. "Just a minute please!" he pleaded and then it came on. The ringtone rang pretty high as if it was a bird song and then a blue screen laded.

"Konnichiwa, Hayato-sama!" the phone spoke in its Japanese voice. "That's my Japanese name!" he said. "In a quiz, that's what it said." Then he checked up his messages. "Oh crap! I was sent over 15 messages and not even one did I reply to!" he gasped frantically. "Falkner, turn it off, turn it off!" she ordered. "Oh my god Whitney was to see me at 12 o clock? How could I not see this? Morty had an appointment with my doctor pal- oh great! I'm done for!" he gasped doomed. "Falkner, turn the shitty thing off! Can't you see that we are in an airplane?!" Elesa yelled. Skyla was the woken up by the radar signal. "What the heck? We have interference? Where- I never last remembering anyone else flying here!" then she gulped when she figured how this was happening. "Cell phone interference? Shit we are going to die!" she yelled, then blasting on the intercom.

"Turn that Arceus forsaken device off, nitwit!" Falkner then in a state of panic dropped his phone. Elesa then face palmed. "I told you, love- don't do that! We are now going to land somewhere else!" she scolded a contrite Falkner. "Guys, good news- we will reach Unova. Bad news, not Mistralton- I'm doing and emergency landing to prevent anything going wrong- my radar is doomed!" she blurted. "So prepare for a shockingly quick landing, 'kay?" Elesa then cupped Falkner in her arms. "This will hurt- a bit." She warned. Falkner gulped and then Skyla landed.

She turned autopilot off and manually handled this. She then swerved the steering downwards and started to land. Falkner felt a little frightened- even his Pokémon would not land so quickly. He was shocked out of his skin- this would probably be the end of him. "Will my Pokémon be okay?" he asked worriedly. "I'm here for it, so chill." Elesa comforted. Unlike usual landings though, Skyla was hell-bent on landing faster than ever, dropping down as if gravity were the master of the world and yet in a very level=-headed fashion. Skyla may be the most impulsive woman in the planet, but when it came to her plane, nothing else mattered- except the passengers who still came a mere second. She was quicker than usual for the radio waves from Falkner's phone interfered with her radar signal which was dangerous- she could not see the runway or airport from over 35000 feet obvious. So if she were to land directly, she could just land in the wrong place and, maybe cause a mass murder. While Elesa and Falkner were clinging to each other for their life, so was Skyla- psychologically.

Finally, in a haunting half an hour, Skyla landed but not without screaming out on her megaphone "Yo people! Emergency landing! Runnn!" Most of the public were running for their life and not without reason, for in 5 minutes, Skyla's plane landed- right in Nacrene city, luckily in a disused parking lot, which was being enough for the plane. Skyla then turned the engines off and blared in the intercom "alright guys- the detour occurred, sorry about that. Now get out, and thanks for flying!" Soon, she got the stairs out and then the two came out with Skyla right behind. The minute Elesa and Falkner got off, she then spoke out with pride "So Falkner, this is it! Welcome to Unova, my motherland!"

Falkner was dumfounded. It was by far the coolest things he saw- futuristic buildings combined with traditional and a whole lot of greenery with a less polluted atmosphere- it was too beautiful, like heaven!

Of course, Skyla had to give him a piece of mind. Grabbing his kimono, she yelled "Idiot! Can't you see we could have almost died! What the hell is wrong with you, you stubborn..." and a few other expletives Elesa chose not to hear. Once Skyla finished berating the poor boy and dropped him down, Elesa helped him up and said "This is amazing, right? But there is so much more to it; and if you think this is all Unova has, you are wrong. There is far more for you and this is just the start of a new adventure..."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Step into Success

"So, Falkner, we are here! Welcome to my place! Of course, this isn't my city- lacks that pizzazz. Then again, I won't mind showing you around..." Elesa proudly proclaimed while Skyla yawned and then moaned "I don't care what you are doing- just keep me out of it! I've been flying for over 21 hours you know!" Elesa just ignored her and then looked at Falkner who seemed really bushed and droopy eyed. "You know- I just want to go home!" he moaned. Elesa realised she was feeling just as sleepy, but she didn't want to go to her house, feeling so tired- certainly not at this hour?!

They had a feeling to just sleep there, but Skyla gad some answering to do about landing in a car park and Falkner was really tired. "I guess this is it, eh? Go Skarmory!" she yelled as the large steel bird flew out. "Come on, Skarmory, use fly and take us to the first place you see, like now, dear!" she ordered while Skarmory calmly obeyed. "What... we are flying on this?" Falkner exclaimed tiredly. "She is not capable of killing you... yet!" Skyla mocked. Falkner just sighed while Elesa took the back lead.

"Great. More flying? I cannot believe I'm saying this, but this sucks!" he moaned. Of course, the girls said nothing as they flew over to Skyla's house, which was not in her city. They flew over hill, dale and valley until they finally reached her house which looked more like a spaceship than a house. It was pretty high and was shaped like a large bubble of white with blue windows and doors. There was a secret set of spiral stairs which Skyla used for her acrophobic visitors. "Well guys, let's get in!" she said and then they all landed at the porch of the house. "So peeps, this is my house! How do you like it so far?" she proclaimed.

"I feel like I'm in 2050!" Falkner remarked while Elesa was jelly-kneed the minute she saw how high it was. "Aw, Elli! It isn't that bad! It's only 80 meters- the average skyscraper's height!" she said. Elesa was still shaken by this and then cowered away. "She's okay with moving heights, but stillness? Freaks her out." Skyla explained. Falkner just shrugged and the three went inside the house. It looked like- just inexplicably futuristic! It was white indie, with atomic style furnishing and models of planes everywhere along with a photo of her grandfather Miles. There were all sorts of models, from a Wilbur and Orville Wright style to a Concorde- all those models were almost studied impeccably and diplomas of passing both aviation lessons and gym leader exams were there. There was even a photocopy of her license there but the best parts were her furniture and her huge mural paintings of Altaria, which Falkner seemingly liked. "Ah, a bird!" he proclaimed. "You don't say?"Skyla spouted sarcastically. Falkner was getting irritated and then Elesa was busy rummaging round here and there. Seeing Falkner's basically blank expression, she spoke out "You aren't much of the exploratory type, are you?" Falkner shrugged. "Yeah, I'm pretty much of an 'old fart'." He responded. "I tend to stick with home comforts, is that a bad thing?" he admitted grudgingly. Elesa just smiled. "I find that sweet. A sentimental man? You don't find that very often!" she remarked making him blush a bit. She just called him a man? Most other people were hell bent on treating him like a child, which annoyed him no end.

Then Skyla unbolted a blue door which seemed pretty private. "Okay, Falkner- this is the crowning jewel of my house- welcome... to my room!" she then opened it out and Falkner almost fainted in dizziness.

Unlike Skyla's usual personality, this room was so different! It was of deep rose wallpaper, no prints and a light pink floor! If that wasn't bad enough, her bed was pink too! The only differences were that her windows were green and so was the huge green awning right above Skyla's bed. It was to be part of a sleigh bed, but it was patterned as if it was a filigree work, nevertheless it looked pretty. She even had gold pillows for two, but it was a double bed. It looked quite pretty for a girly girl's paradise, but Falkner? Meh, he thought of this as an eyesore.

"Honestly, such a monochromatic colour scheme?" Falkner groaned. "Have you like, no sense of colour or what?" Skyla turned round in indignation. "As if you have any idea? I wanted this as a kid and Dad would never let me repaint this!" she argued. "Seriously? I thought you were the only person insane enough to live here! This colour scheme sucks, it makes me want to puke!" he retorted clearly showing disgust. Then Elesa attempted to intervene, but it was failing.

"That's your opinion, bug. Doesn't matter to me!" Skyla argued.

"Don't you DARE call me that again!" he argued.

"Well, I have every right especially after you nearly killed us all using that damn cell phone!"

"I have a life too you know! I have friends who care for me and want me, so shut it! Besides, it's a mere cell phone, what use is it in destruction?"

"Easy for you to say! You don't even look like a kid smart enough to be a gym leader!"

"At least I don't look like a stripper!"

Skyla was so pale in shock; she almost fainted hearing such a term. Falkner was seemingly happy until he saw that Skyla really had fainted. A look of shock and horror spread across his face as he reflected in his actions. What did he just call her again? Conscience be dammed, Elesa would be furious if she ever found her this way.

"Oh Suicune, what do I do? I have no blooming idea where the water is either!" he cursed. He searched frantically for water around, for that was the best thing for reviving her. "Hopefully she'll forget what I said." He prayed as he kept searching without making a mess of her already sloppy house. What he never noticed was that Elesa wasn't even there! He just kept searching and scouring until he found what he was looking for- a whole bottle of water. Falkner's eyes widened- he had no signs of Elesa, but all the same, what was there to worry? He was just glad that he found it.

Anybody would have just died to drink this with all the running around, but Falkner had none of it. He ran over to Skyla and bent towards her. She looked mortifying, yet cute while fainting. "Reminds me of Morty." He mumbled and then unlocked the lid and slowly poured some water onto her face. She slowly started to flutter and blink her eyelids and then her consciousness regained. "Where am I?" she asked. Falkner smiled. "Home, your house." He replied a little embarrassed. Her eyes widened "Really? I swore I brought Elesa home, where is she? Is she okay? And how did you get here?" she blurted. He smiled "You flew home. That's all. Do you remember anything happening to you a little while ago?" Skyla shook her head. "How did I faint again?" she inquired. He smiled even wider "A little hard line argument." He answered vaguely. Falkner of course, couldn't just let her be. Feeling a strange pang of guilt of just insulting her so hard, he just went behind her and started to massage her shoulders, for she still felt weak. The same way Elesa did, albeit with a friendlier and less sensual touch, Skyla felt herself come back to her senses. "Aahhh! That's good! Are you a masseur?" she asked dreamily. Falkner blushed- "Nah. I learnt via imitation. It isn't as good as your friend's though..." he admitted.

At that very minute, Skyla sprung up. "Elesa? Where is she? Oh no, where is she? Please don't tell me that she ran away while we were fighting! She tends to be very sensitive!" she moaned. Falkner face palmed. Skyla did know of this all along. Then she looked at him and slapped him. "This is for insulting me and for lying to me, even if it was in a fragment." She scolded. Falkner seemed unremorseful; fro he felt he got what he deserved. "I'm sorry." He confessed. Skyla's ears preened. "I didn't hear that. Were you cursing or something?" she pressed. Falkner was growing embarrassed by the minute. "I..I'm sorry." He mumbled. Skyla pressed onto this further. "I did not hear that...but I swear, was that an apology?" Falkner was getting mad now. "Okay, fine!" he blurted.

"I'm sorry for insulting you so badly, I forget at times! Will you please forgive me?" he blurted. Skyla's shock turned into a big grin. She then grabbed Falkner and noogied him hard. "Of course I forgive you, you lazy devil! Is that so hard to tell me?" She yelled as Falkner suffered her wrath. "Women are weird creatures." He wondered. Soon, Skyla left him and then gave him a hand.

"Sorry for getting all furious and all. You know- that accident could have killed us and I was worried about you two." Skyla apologised. Falkner smiled. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk." He apologised shyly and then lent out a hand. "Can we be friends?" he inquired. Skyla's grin grew and she readily did so. "Of course we can! Let's put out our differences for Elesa, but now that you mention it... we have very few. Its official, we are pals!" she shook his hand hard and then hugged him, making him giggle. "Friends?" he asked yet again. "Best friends!" she beamed as they continued hugging each other.

"Friends forever, bound together!" they chanted and then high fived. Then they lay down on the floor and talked for quite a while about flying, Pokémon, career and interests. They realised they had too much in common, except they were a little different in personality and gender. Then they almost slept there, fro Skyla had been really tired and had gulped tons of coffee while at night to stay awake. Then it hit Falkner, glad he became nicer to this wonderful woman. "Where is Elesa?" he inquired. "Oh shoot! I forgot about her!" Skyla yelled worried and then looked all over for her and was about to leave the room when she heard her bathroom door click and she almost froze in fright- only to discover who it really was.

"Hey guys! Miss me?" she teased. Falkner and Skyla both stared at her. She was dressed in a short silk nightdress which was having spaghetti straps and was of a pearl white. "Let's have a sleepover!" she suggested. Skyla grinned. "You are too much of fun!" she exclaimed and then Elesa saw Falkner accidently hold Skyla's arm. She grimaced. "You guys seem to be fast friends now, eh?" she spat. Falkner withdrew his hand immediately. "Sorry about that!" he grinned sheepishly.

"So have you ever been to a sleepover before?" Skyla asked while in the loo. "Never!" Falkner replied from outside. "Well, you must have fun here, it is too good! They are epic! We get to sleep with our best friends and spend a whole day there!" Skyla replied bubbly ways. Falkner froze hearing the first sentence. "Oh really? Great!" he replied embarrassed. "Not that way, moron!" Skyla retorted making him even more embarrassed. Then Falkner asked her "What do I wear again?" Skyla then came outside and yelled "Anything comfy. But as long as it is not travel clothes, yeah!"

Skyla's outfit was pretty chic- a green silk top with purple pants. "Nice outfit, Sky!" Falkner suavely complimented. "Thanks bud! Now wear these!" Skyla flung him some clothes. "What the heck-?" he exclaimed. "These are the only men's clothes I do have!" Skyla admitted. "Rather they are like plus size, but they'll fit you! Plus size women's suits though." She admitted. Falkner had no choice, right? So off he went to change, but just before that, he felt a hard something smack his face. He picked it up to see it was a pillow. He was about to turn round in fury when he saw who did that and his anger fell. . Elesa's stern stare then disappeared the very minute something hit Skyla's face. Elesa was of course, as fun as ever and a sinister grin appeared on her face,

"Guys! It's official. Pillowfight!" she screamed. In a few seconds, everything was just blurred off by the smoky screen of feathers that blocked everything in its way...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- The First Event

Feathers, feathers everywhere! At first Falkner would have grimaced against this graphic scene of animal abuse, but he realised that pillow fights were not that bad, even better; the feathers were fake! Elesa, Skyla and Falkner engaged in heavy pillow fighting where they smacked, slashed and bumped off each of their opponents and being kids in general. Feathers flew all over the planet and basically messed up Skyla's room, but who cared? It was a sleepover; it's intended to be this fun!

"You're gonna pay for that assault!" Elesa snarled.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that, won't we?" Skyla playfully retorted.

"Take that!" Falkner yelled as he smacked the pillow straight across Skyla's face.

"My best friend must be avenged!" Elesa proclaimed and then smacked Falkner on the head. "Ow, that hurt, you cowardly fiend!" Falkner fake accented. "You clearly haven't seen my real acts, Sir Falkner!" Skyla retorted and slammed Falkner, rather nearly, but he deftly dodged it and it landed o poor Elesa' face. She screamed. "Moron! Was that so necessary?" The two laughed.

"It's a pillow fight! One must live and let die!" Skyla taunted and they continued like this for hours.

Then they all fell onto the bed and laughed. "I'm tired!" Skyla moaned. "We too." Elesa said. Then Skyla came up with an idea. "I'm hungry too. How about we eat something yum? I have cake!" the two brightened up at the idea. "I'll get it right away!" she said. Then she waved out to Falkner who smiled back and then shut the door.

Sill exhausted by the pillow fight, Falkner lay still on that bed. It was soft and felt like a huge Ursaring was cuddling him with a mom's love. "Geez this bed's warm!" he remarked. Elesa looked at him and smiled. "It's pretty fun, isn't it?" she inquired. "Yeah, you could say that! I mean, I thought pillow fights were usually stuff done by disgusting people who enjoyed beating the hell out of each other, but I guess it isn't so bad!" he answered. "I actually liked today's session, it was kind of fun!"

"Glad you liked it." Elesa beamed.

"All the same, I do miss my folks back at home. I mean, what will they do without me? Even otherwise- I do feel pretty weird- I just travelled so much- I can't believe it!" he admitted. "You know- this always happens during vacations. It's normal, really. What I am surprised is that you had no problem with jet lag at all!" Elesa remarked. Falkner turned to her. "After sleeping for so long in that awful flight, I guess anybody will." He replied and they started laughing. Elesa loved every minute with Falkner- he was just perfect a lad.

"Don't worry so much about your friends- you'll be going back to them soon." Elesa consoled him. Falkner smiled. "You know- I never thought I'd be so close to you as such... but why didn't we go to your house?"

"I just thought I'd keep that as a surprise." Elesa shrugged and then punched his arm.

"What was that for?" he interjected. "Kicks." Elesa replied and then started thumb wrestling with Falkner. "Ever played this game before?" she asked him. "No harm trying, right?" Falkner joked. Then they went ahead and started the game. Both thumbs fought with honour and courage as they pitted their strengths against one another and were doing pretty well. "You're going down, Elesa!" Falkner taunted. "Save that for the real battle." Elesa retorted and then was nearly pinning his thumb down. "Come on, harder, harder!" she chanted until she finally did defeat him and won the match.

"Not bad! I did it!" she cheered much to Falkner's displeasure. "Aw man! I was so close!" he cursed. Elesa then cupped his face and said "But come on, you had fun, didn't you?" Falkner blushed- he wasn't going to admit that so early! "Well... I did..." he mumbled almost subconsciously which made Elesa burst into laughter. "You admit it, silly!" Falkner turned crimson, "But I didn't win!" he insisted. "Well you had fun, right? That's what matters!" Elesa laughed. Then Falkner saw her like that and burst out laughing himself. He actually enjoyed being with Elesa- she was just so different from other girls. Not only was she older, she seemed to be a much smarter and kinder person. He really liked that about her.

Suddenly the door burst open and then the two looked out in shock. They then heaved a sigh of relief when they saw who it was. "Skyla! What took you so long?" Elesa inquired. "The frosting was frozen, so I had to wait a bit." Skyla answered. Then she proudly presented a whole tray of cupcakes. "Here you go!" she said. Elesa and Falkner both drooled at the sight of it. They were chocolate cupcakes with vanilla icing and little sugar and marzipan shapes of different Pokémon on it, which made it look all the cuter.

"Who's first?" she asked out,. In seconds, the two were wolfing down as many as they could while Skyla sighed. "You two are so gluttony!" she remarked and then salvaged the remaining cakes which she had to herself. Soon they were all on the bed and eating them to their hearts content.

"Is this what everyone does on a sleepover? Eat cake and have pillow fights?" Falkner asked while munching on the butterfree on his cake. Elesa almost choked on her cake. "You've NEVER been to one ever?! Clearly you have a deprived adolescence!" she remarked. "She's right, there is so much more! You get to sleep in your' friend's place, you get to watch late night movies, have midnight snacks, hang out together, play games and just be together! That's the whole point!" Skyla replied. "This cake is good!" Falkner remarked deliciously. "What's the recipe?" Skyla was dumbfounded. "You can cook?!" she blurted. Falkner nearly choked. "Just curious, would a guy like me do such a thing?" he spat. Elesa burst out laughing. Falkner wished he could just die.

Once they were all done, Skyla yawned. "I'm tired. Let's go to sleep, I'm surprised how we had so much energy!" she ordered. The other agreed and turned out the lights. Skyla crashed on her bed, but Falkner couldn't move. "What's the matter?" Elesa asked. "How do you expect me to sleep there?" he yelled pointing to the bed Skyla crashed on. Elesa giggled. "I wish she knew this." She sighed and then asked him "Where would you sleep anyway?"  
"I prefer futons to beds." Falkner stated. "Ah well." Elesa said while searching the whole room. "Let's see what we find." The moonlight was intense, so she could easily see everything via the balcony's glass doors. She kept scouring round and groping things until she found something hard like a door. "Ah! Got it!" she stated. Then she beckoned to Falkner. "Am I going to sleep on a door?" he hissed. Elesa then kicked it and a bed unfurled. "This, my dear is a Murphy bed. It is hidden in a door so that you can fold it up once you are done. Now remember, do not pass out on it or jump on it else you'll be smashed to the wall or rather, its recesses. Either way, it's dangerous, so do not do it, okay?" she instructed, Falkner just stared. "You still want me to sleep there?" he asked. "Yes. I'll be there, so no worries." Elesa said cheerfully. He smiled- he was feeling better already.

He then walked off to the balcony and slid its doors. "Stars sure look pretty tonight?" he asked. Elesa stared at them too. "Sure do, don't they?" she replied awkwardly. He smiled. "I used to do the same with dad." And so he flew into memory lane. Elesa then yawned. "Go to sleep soon, okay? I'm too tired, so goodnight!" she wished. Falkner wished her back and then continued staring at the stars. He just couldn't stop doing so, wondering about his life back at home. He could see pictures of Morty, the Zephyr Badge and even Whitney in the stars as they showed off their elemental grace. "Oh guys!" he dreamily mumbled. "How could I possibly live without you guys? Maybe I can without Whitney, but my gym and best friend?"

Suddenly, he heard something speak out "Missing home, eh?" Falkner almost yelled in fright to find it was Elesa right behind him. "I thought you were sleeping!" he exclaimed. "I felt a little instinct had to get me here." Elesa replied curtly. "You were eavesdropping?" he bellowed. "It's not you were talking to someone, were you?" she teased. Falkner grew furious and then embarrassed. Elesa sat near him in a cane chair. "Is this the first time you are travelling like this?" she asked. "Yeah, it is. I never go out much, maybe except the Celadon Store. That's it." He said. Elesa gasped. "You go to a mall?!" Falkner pretended not to hear. "Not that kind of a place!" he insisted. Then Elesa stretched her arms. "You do know it is like almost 1 am! You must sleep!" she recommended.

"I know, it's just- I felt like getting here real bad! I mean, this scenery- it's so beautiful!" he remarked. Elesa just smiled. "Will you stay here for a few minutes? I feel a bit lonely." He admitted. Elesa grinned. "Sure thing, love!" a few minutes of awkward silence later, Falkner's cell buzzed.

He immediately picked it up and turned it on. "Hello?" he spoke.

"Falkner! Am I glad to see you?" Morty's voice blared into the phone. Falkner's eyes lit up. "Hi, there man!" he greeted cheerfully. "How are you doing?" Morty smiled. "Just dandy, Falkner." Falkner then gushed out worriedly "Oh Morty! What do I say? What on earth happened to my gym?" Morty stumbled a bit and replied "Well, we figured you won't be back this soon, suffering jet lag and all, so we brought in a decoy. Very charming, handsome fellow just like you- just as obsessed with birds as you are and I think he's hit it off with Whitney pretty well too, so no worries! He looks a fair amount like you too. His name is Charles. Charles Forester- very nice guy, but he's only a temporary replacement. Nevertheless, he's doing a stupendous job, so chill! Nobody even knows you are gone! Maybe except me and Whitney, but that's that."

Falkner heaved a sigh of awkward relief until Morty's next comment shot in. "Knowing you and observing your body language, I have this strong feeling you miss us... Do you?" Falkner immediately felt flustered- Morty knew him too well, at least for a clairvoyant. Then Elesa' voice boomed in "Falkner! We must sleep you know! What infernal voice is blaring in here?" then she saw the phone. "Oh, I see. Hi Morty!" she greeted. Morty immediately felt his face flush seeing that face. "Hi, Elesa." He spoke out nervously.

"So, what makes you here?" she asked him. Morty blushed super hard. "Falkner, I guess." He meted out nervously. Elesa smiled. "And how is your life at home?" she asked. "Great!" he replied. Then Falkner asked him "Yo, Mort, when are you picking me up?" Morty was astounded- Falkner never spoke to him that way! "Ah, I see the vacation is doing you good!" he remarked. Then he asked "Elesa, when should I pick him up? I mean, you did initiate this and I know Falkner- he'll come crying back home as soon as possible!" he said suavely, making Falkner blush and almost yell in tears. Elesa thought for a minute and then said "After a month." Falkner almost fainted hearing this. "What?!" he yelled weakly. "A month from now, 15th July, got it?" Elesa instructed. Morty nodded. "Okay, a month. I'll take care of that. Geez Elesa, you sure take great care of Falkner! I'm sure you're the only person who can coax him to lighten up!" he dreamily remarked. Elesa then saw her admirer and told him "Okay, in Unova, it's bed time and we're all bushed. Call us up tomorrow, okay? Great hearing from you, bye!"

"Bye, Elesa." Morty remarked still blushing and then shut off the phone while Falkner stared in disbelief. "One month? Are you insane or kidding me? What am I going to do twiddling my thumbs all time?!" he choked. Elesa just smiled. "Oh Falkner!" she crooned this is just the beginning, there is so much more for you to explore and who will be a better mediator of that than me?..."


End file.
